Dark Times Return
by shibi13
Summary: Summary:A year after the events of the movie, the Big Four celebrate the anniversary of Jack becoming a Guardian. Unfortunately, an uninvited guest shows up and everything spirals down from there. Reviews are greatly appreciated. M/M boy love, yaoi, whatever you wanna call it.
1. Pitch Returns

**Summary:** A year after the events of the movie, the Big Four celebrate the anniversary of Jack becoming a Guardian. Unfortunately, an uninvited guest shows up and everything spirals down from there. (title may change)

Heeeeellllllllllooooo~~~ fellow ROTG fans~^^ This is a very screwed up RP my friend and I are doing. We've pretty much been doing this since we saw the movie and we went to the midnite premier XD Yeah so **Warnings!**: Torture, Rape, Language, Sex and I think that's all we covered so far, just some language in this chapter but you've been warned for future ones~ muhahaha~ and since this is an RP, there might be some mistakes but screw it! just enjoy!  
**Pairings:** BunnyxTooth (cause they're just too freaking adorable), PitchxJack (cause we're crazy yaoi fangirls), I know some of you are going to say there are hints of BunnyxJack, NO!, it is strictly brotherly love, no romantic shit. Same with North and Jack cause we like the thought of North as a father figure to Jack.

Jack: Froststripe  
North: Me  
Bunny: Me  
Tooth: Froststripe  
Sandy: Froststripe  
Pitch: Me, and I enjoy every moment of it waaaaay too much~~  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

North was overseeing the Yetis as they decorated for the party he and the other Guardians had decided to do for the first anniversary of Jack becoming a Guardian. He could already hear Bunny complaining about it happening on Easter. "I thought I told you to get blue?" The Russian asks one of the yetis who is hanging some ribbons. The Yeti looks at him then deadpans. Poor Phil. Always doing so much hard work, and then having to redo it all over. Some of the little fairies flew by, carrying a string of blue lights to hang up on a nearby wall. Babytooth flew up to the Yeti and patted him on the nose. The Yeti grunts in response and smiles before tearing down the red decorations.

"Thank you little fairies, I'll have elves make cookies for all of you." Just then a hole opens in the room and Bunnymund jumps out.

"Ahh~ another successful Easter~." The fairies flit over to Bunnymund, some playing with his ears. They might all swoon at the sight of Jack, but who could resist a cute bunny? Who just happened to be six feet tall. Bunny fought the urge to swat them away. "Alright, alright ya little bities, that's enough." North laughed at the display. Babytooth flew up to him, and rubbed his nose before leading the other fairies away. Bunny blinked and wrinkled his nose. He looked around and whistled. "You guys are going all out for Frostbite. I don't remember a party." Tooth flew in through the open window just then.

"Perhaps you were too grumpy to remember?"

"I'm not that grumpy sheila." The Australian grumbles. North laughs and pats the Pooka on his back hard. "Don't be such party pooper."

"Yeah! Just wait, it'll be a fun party Bunny." Tooth said, as she flew around, making sure to fix any thing that looked off.

"Oh it'll be fun alright~. Especially when I give him his present~." Bunny grins deviously, finally he'd be able to get his revenge for the '68 blizzard. Tooth sighed, only imagining what Bunnymund's present would be for Jack, and the inevitable mess it would create. It's not like it would hurt the boy, just make him more...colorful for a while. North shook his head.

"Don't make me put you on Naughty List." Bunny just laughed. The Sandman flew in the doorway, waving at the other three guardians. "Sandy!" North bellowed and pulled the spirit into a crushing hug. "Don't kill him mate." Bunny commented. Sandy smiled, letting out a silent laugh as he returned the hug.

"Did you let Jack know we needed him to meet us?" Tooth asked. The Russian set him down and looked at him. In the background a Yeti fell off a ladder. Sandy nodded, a small replay of the scene appearing above his head. That poor Yeti!

"And here I was hoping you forgot." The Easter Bunny mumbled. The elves were all laughing but quickly run away when the Yeti glares at them. The fairies all gather around him, trying to see if he's alright. Sandy shook his head at Bunny's comment. The Yeti gets up and goes back to work. "A Bunny can dream." Sandy grinned at him. An elf came out with a trumpet and smiled at North. The man looked down and grinned.

"I don't think he'd want music." The elf pouts and stomps away. Tooth flies around the room some.

"Oh! I can't wait until he gets here!"

"You gonna swoon over his teeth?" Bunny teases. Tooth smiled brightly. "His teeth are some of the whitest I've seen! They practically sparkle~!" The Australian rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." Jealousy very noticeable in his voice. She flew over to him, and worked his mouth open.

"Don't worry Bunny, you still have some very beautiful teeth!"

"Ah?!" The Guardian's face heats up, he should be used to this since she had a habit of doing this.

"Tooth." North says. Tooth was looking over the Easter Bunny's teeth with a gleam in her eye before turning to look at North.

"Oh! Sorry!" Bunny rubbed his jaw, he couldn't get over how strong she could be when trying to get a look at someone's teeth. North had moved to a table full of food and took a cookie. The man loved his cookies~. She did have some ridiculous strength. Tooth flitted over to North. "North, make sure to watch how many you eat! I don't want your teeth to rot!" North laughed loudly.

"As long as I have been eating cookies, you worry now?" He asked, taking a bite out of the snowflake shaped cookie.

"My dear North, I'm always worried about the health of all of the Guardians teeth!"

"Sandy doesn't have teeth." Bunny reminded as he polished a boomerang out of boredom. Tooth 's wings fluttered quickly.

"I know that!" The Pooka raised his hands in surrender as he chuckled. Sandy laughed silently as he sat down.

"When is the bloke supposed to be here?" Bunny asked as he strolled over to join North by the food, who was on his 5th cookie.

"Any minute!"

"Should we hide?" He asked. Tooth clapped her hands.

"Yes! That is a brilliant idea!"

"Crikey, why'd I say anything?" She pushed him behind a pillar, and flew up behind a beam that was holding the roof up. "Ack!" North pushed Sandy behind a pillar as well after yelling to the Yetis and elves to hide. The fairies all found places to hide as a cold chill filled the room from the window. The elves' bells were jingling slightly as they fought for hiding places. North face palmed. Tooth let out a small giggle before clapping her hands over her mouth. Bunny rolled his eyes at the dumb little creatures. He rubbed his furry arms, stupid cold. The one who was causing the chill in the air appeared on the window sill before floating down into the room.

"Anybody here?" North grinned as the boy spoke. Jack looked around. He had expected to find the other Guardians up to something, but they weren't anywhere. Tooth counted down on her hand to one, before giving the go ahead. North jumped out and yelled.

"Surprise!" Bunny was less enthusiastic with his greeting. Sandy floated up from his hiding spot, forming the word surprise above his head as Tooth flew down from the ceiling quickly.

"Surprise, surprise!" The elves jumped out and waved, tripping over each other in their excitement. The fairies all flew towards Jack, essentially tackling him to the ground in a hug. North laughed and pulled the boy up. Jack grabbed his staff, a smile forming on his face.

"What's this all about?"

"Is anniversary of you becoming Guardian!" North smiled brightly.

"Yes! One year so far! And we planned this surprise party for you!" Tooth nodded.

"Yeah, big hooray." Bunny says sarcastically. Jack grinned slightly.

"You jealous kangaroo?" The Australian chuckled.

"You wish Frostbite."

"Hey, if you want some, I could always give you some." Jack said teasingly, forming a snowball in his hand.

"You throw it, I won't give you your present." Jack raised an eyebrow with a small laugh as he let the ball disappear.

"You got me something?" Bunny grinned. 'Too easy.'

"I may give you a hard time, but I can be nice when I want to be." Jack didn't look too convinced and suspected something was up.

"Alright, well what is it Bunny?" The Australian sighed and shook his head.

"So impatient." He threw a small wrapped box at the boy. Oh he couldn't wait; it was taking all he had to keep from smirking. Tooth glanced back and forth between the two. 'Oh no.' was all she could think as Jack hesitantly opened the box. A huge amount of pink dye exploded from the box, coating the boy's face and hair. Bunny busted out laughing and fell to the ground from laughing so hard. Tooth clapped her hands to her mouth, trying to suppress a burst of giggles as Jack reached a hand up to wipe the dye off of his face. "That's semi-permanent mate." The Pooka managed between laughs. North tried not to laugh but he wasn't having as much success as Tooth. Sandy was rolling back and forth in the air as he laughed. All of a sudden a snowball hit Bunny in the face. "Ack! Hey, that was payback for the blizzard! So we're even." He said as he brushed the snow off his fur. Jack grinned slightly behind the pink on his face.

"And that was pay back for giving me pink hair Bunny."

"You can't get payback on a payback Pinky."

"Of course you can!"

"Then that just means I have to get you back again! Next time the dye will be permanent." He threatened. Jack shook his head.

"Come on Bunny! Not permanent!"

"Alright you two, calm down." North says as he pats the Winter spirit's shoulder. Tooth flew up behind North. "Yes! No fighting today!" Bunny laughs.

"Too late. Damage is already done, right Frostbite? That color suits you~." He teases with a grin. Jack rolled his eyes before throwing another snowball at Bunny.

"No it doesn't kangaroo~."

"I will make you rainbow if you throw another one!"

"Fine, fine."

"Come now, we have lots of sweets." North laughs, patting Jack's back.

"Just don't eat too many! I don't want to see any of those pearly whites gaining cavities!"

"Tooth, you worry too much." The old man laughs.

"No! Just enough!" She replied, making her feathers ruffle.

"Have as much as you like." North whispers to the boy. Jack grinned, and happily dug into the nearby sweets. Bunny shook his head, the teen sure acted childish. His center was fun after all. Tooth flitted around, trying to make sure no one ate too many sweets, though they usually ended up ignoring her advice. North sighed and shoved a cookie in her mouth. "Tooth relax and have fun. Tooth blinked, before chewing the cookie and swallowing.

"Oh my, that was delicious!"

"My elves make best cookies~." He grins.

"They do!" she said, taking another cookie. Bunny laughed at the irony.

"Wasn't there a cake?" Sandy nodded, and pointed over towards it. "I'm surprised the elves didn't get to it." He commented.

"Me too. They sure like their cakes, right North?" Jack asked.

"You have no idea." The man answered, glancing at the little devious things.

"It looks really good though~." Tooth smiled, flying over towards the cake. Bunny examined it more.

"I think we spoke too soon." He motioned to the back of the cake which had multiple tiny bite sized holes. Jack let out a laugh.

"They got to it before we did."

"It's your cake Frostbite, why don't you try some~?"

"I will Bunny~." He said, wiping a bit of frosting up with his finger. The Pooka frowned, stupid kid.

"We should have made it pink, then you could've matched it." Jack licked the frosting off of his finger.

"We can always dye you pink too." The rabbit glared at him.

"It's bad enough I was miniature, I'm not going to be pink too."

"But you were so cute when you shrunk~."

"I am not cute!"

"Yes you are little bunny rabbit~."

"That's it, you're getting the permanent dye."

"I'm just teasing you~." The Australian grumbles before grinning. Jack flies up before the rabbit can do anything. Bunny frowns and huffs. He could wait.

"You two are adorable." Tooth smiled.

"M'not adoreable." Bunny grumbles. She flew over to him and ran her hand over the top of his head.

"You're an adorable, fierce warrior!" Bunnymund burst out laughing.

"Fierce warrior? Oh that's good Tooth." She smiled at him. "Hear that Frostbite?"

"Mhm." Jack rolled his eyes. North shook his head. Honestly those two were worse than kids some times. Tooth hovered behind Bunny, rubbing his ears happily. Bunny stiffened slightly but soon relaxed. That brought a smile to the Tooth Fairy's face. The Pooka knew the teen would tease him about this but he didn't care right now. Jack was watching the two with a big grin. Tooth continued rubbing his ears, loving when he let her do this. His foot started to thump at the feeling. North tried not to laugh. Tooth's smile widened even further when she heard his foot. North looked around for his camera. Even Santa wasn't above blackmail. Jack held his staff out to Santa, a camera dangling from the end of it. The old man chuckled and took it. Pointing it at the other guardians, he takes a picture. Bunny's eyes snap open and his foot stops thumping when he hears a click. Tooth blinked once, her rubbing never stopping.

"I could not resist." Santa laughed.

"Give me that camera mate." Bunny growled. Jack laughed slightly.

"Make sure you give a copy to Tooth."

"There aren't going to be any copies cause you're going to delete it!" Sandy was rolling with laughter. "It's not funny Sandy." The small Guardian nodded. Bunny growled before hopping over to the Russian and snatching the camera. Tooth pouted slightly at the loss of the rabbit's ears. North grabbed for his camera but Bunny hops away before he can get it. Jack burst into laughter. Bunny hopped up to a beam and moved the camera in all different directions. "How do you work this bloody thing?" Babytooth flew up to him, and clicked on one of the buttons. Bunny furrowed his brows. "What did that do?" She gestured to the camera, and made an explosion with her hands. She was trying to say it was gone. Bunny patted the fairy on the head and threw the camera down to North who frowned.

"Why can you not take joke?"

"Babytooth! You should have gotten a copy first!"

"Tooth!"

"Don't worry, we'll get picture eventually." North grinned.

"Like hell you will!" Tooth flew up to Bunny.

"Aww! Don't be such a sourtooth!" He just continued to frown.

"Do not waste your time Tooth. If it makes you feel better I took more than one picture." The bearded man grinned.

"You what?!"

"Really?" Tooth smiled.

"Da, it takes about four at once." He shook it in front of him, a grin on his face. Tooth flew over and grabbed the camera, almost looking like a fangirl.

"Yay!" Bunny groaned and rubbed his forehead. He really hated his life right now. She flew up to him again and whispered in his ear. "I'll keep a picture for myself, and then delete them, ok?"

"Thanks." He smiles slightly. Tooth rubbed his ear once more. Bunny's foot started thumping again, making him loose his balance and fall off the beam. She flew down and grabbed him by the arms as a small string of gold dust wrapped around Bunny's middle, slowing his fall. "Ugh, this is not my day. Thanks you two."

"No problem Bunny!" Bunny dusts himself off and glares at North and Jack. Jack was still laughing.

"Smooth move Bunny!" Bunny throws an egg bomb at the teen. Jack dodges it.

"How mean~."

"Oh I'll show you mean mate." Jack flew up off of the window sill he had been sitting on. Bunny hopped to the window, shut it and locked it. He flew up and landed on a beam.

"Can't escape now Frostbite." He said, getting out his boomerang. Tooth flew down between the two.

"Bunny! No fighting!" Bunny sighed and put the weapon away.

"Fine."

"Thank you~!"

"Mhm."

"Such an obedient little bunny~." North laughed. Tooth shot a small glare in North's direction before patting Bunny on the head. North laughed again.

"Okay, this is celebration, so let's push fighting away for now."

"Yes!" Tooth nodded.

"Come down Jack, and be nice." Jack floated down closer.

"As long as he isn't threatening me with more dye." He leaned on his staff as his feet landed on the ground.

"I will if you deserve it." Bunny held out a paw. "Truce?" Jack took his paw and gave it a shake, expecting another dose of dye to somehow end up on his head. Bunny gripped the spirit's hand tightly so he couldn't escape before grabbing a paw full of cake and slamming it on the boy's face. "Now we're even again." Jack let out a yelp as he took a step backwards, wiping the cake off of his face.

"You kangaroo!" Tooth let out a sigh. Those two would never change.

"Rather be a kangaroo than pink and covered in frosting." Bunny laughed. A glob of frosting landed on top of Bunnymund's head. The Australian grabbed the frosting and chucked it at the teen again. Jack dodged it, and threw a snowball back at him. Bunny grabbed more cake and aimed for the boy's head. He flew out of the way. The piece of cake ended up getting Tooth right in the face. Bunny cringed and cursed. Tooth blinked, sticking her tongue out to taste the cake as she wiped some of it off.

"Hmm... vanilla." She took what she had wiped off of her face, and threw it back at Bunny. Bunny ducked just in time, causing the cake to hit North. Tooth gasped. "I'm sorry North!" Bunny tried to hold back a laugh. North walked over to the table and picked up a cupcake and hurled it at the fairy. It hit her before she could move out of the way, right in the face. Tooth flew over to a nearby table, and grabbed a cupcake of her own and threw it at North. North laughed and held up his hand to shield himself before grabbing more ammo. Tooth flew up behind one of the large beams as gold dust picked up a load of sweets and brought them back to Sandy.

Uh-oh." Bunny said before running behind a beam. Jack ducked down as Sandy unleashed a barrage of sweets at the four other guardians. Poor North was caught in the cross fire and was soon covered in frosting. Tooth's foot got hit with a few cupcakes. Bunny was safe but without any ammo. Most of the sweets had been picked up by Sandy. "That's not fair Sandy!" The Pooka yelled out. Sandy just smiled at the lot of them. Quite a few of the elves were eating the ruined sweets that had fallen to the ground. North threw his last cupcake at the caught it using his sand.

"Gah, you don't play fair, my friend." He just shrugged with a friendly smile.

"That was sneaky mate!" Bunny threw an egg bomb just in front of Sandy and made a run for the cupcakes. Sandy's sand grabbed Bunny by one of his feet, tripping him as the Sandman moved away from the bomb. "Ow. It's not fun when you win so easily, you know." Sandy smiled at him, and nodded his head. North took the opportunity to snatch a piece of cupcake from an elf an hurl it at the spirit. He took it right in the face. Tooth's laugh could be heard from above. Bunny grabbed an armful of sweets before running back to his hiding spot. Jack peeked his head out from behind the pillar, and grabbed a few cupcakes with his staff. Bunny's main target was Sandy now as payback for taking all the ammo. Sandy used his sand to block as much as he could. Bunny groaned lightly. The Guardians were to engrossed in their fight to notice another presence in the room. Jack was throwing the cupcakes he had taken at North and Bunny. A small tendril of black sand slithered its way towards the boy. North laughed but blinked when he looked down to see he was out of sweets.

"Who took my cupcakes?"

"Over here North!" Jack let out a laugh, holding one up.

"And you wonder why you hold record!" The sand slowly wraps around the Winter spirit's staff, a small amount trails closer to the teen. Jack doesn't notice, throwing the cupcake at North and hitting him right in the face. "Ack! You are getting coal this year mister!" North laughed once more. It makes its way up the back of his sweater, towards his neck.

"Aww, come on North! I'm already on the Naughty list!" He said, shrugging a bit. He could feel something on his back. The sand slows but continues to climb.

"For good reason mate!" Bunnymund laughed. Jack stuck his head out a bit further from his hiding spot.

"I thought this was a party you guys!"

"We are having fun, are we not? That is party." North replies. The sand finally makes it to Jack's neck and wraps around it tightly as the other trail of sand jerks the staff away. Jack nodded before his staff was ripped out of his hand. "What the?" He says, as he feels the sand tightening around his neck.

"What's the matter Frostbite? Give up?" Bunny laughs. The sand tightens even more. His hands fly up to his neck, trying to get the sand off. The more he tries to get it off, the more it tightens. It gets a bit hard to breath. Tooth flies out of her hiding spot.

"Jack?"

"What's wrong?" North asked, a little concerned.

"C-Can't breathe." More sand forms around his neck and tightens, trying to cut off his wind pipe. North and Bunny run towards him. Jack falls out of the air, landing on the ground clutching at his throat.

"Jack!" North runs faster and tries to pull the sand off as well, just to cause it to tighten further. Jack lets out a strangled breath as Sandy flies over, looking around for the source of the sand. North pulls his hands away, realizing he's just making it worse. The sand slackens slightly. A dark, ominous laugh sounds throughout the room. Jack's blue eyes dart around the room at the sound of the laugh. How can Pitch be back?

"That's not possible." Bunny mumbles, looking around the room as well. Tooth's wings fluttered nervously as she landed next to Jack, a worried look on her face.

"Did you all miss me~?" The voice seemed to be circling the group. Jack's fingers had stopped trying to pull at the sand.

"N-No!"

"Aww~ that hurts Jack~. Probably not as much as this." At his words, the sand constricts the boy's neck tighter than before. "Does it feel familiar Jack~? Must have been terrifying~, drowning is a horrible way to die~." Pitch commented in a teasing manner. Tooth's eyes widened at the mention of Jack's death, just as his own did. The sand cut off his breathing again, as his hands tried unsuccessfully to get it off.

"S-Shu- upth!" he spat out.

"The more you struggle, the worse it becomes~." Pitch chuckled. "Did you know children not believing in a Guardian isn't the only way you can die~?"

"W-What?" Jack's eyes widened even further.

"If you are injured enough, you wither away." Pitch knew this all too well. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you~." Jack's had slackened slightly, hoping that would stop the sand from tightening further. The sand did loosen enough to allow him to breath but stayed tight enough to remind the spirit it was there.

"You have to take him before you can do anything to him and we won't allow you to do either." North practically growled at the dark spirit. Sandy was floating just above Jack as Tooth stood up.

"We've beaten you before Pitch. And we can do it again." Pitch chuckled ominously at her words.

"Ah, but you see, I learned a new trick~." He smirked darkly. North didn't like that look and he especially didn't like the sound of that. Jack pushed himself up off of the floor some, glaring at Pitch. When Pitch sounded like that, it could only mean bad things for the others. "Dreams aren't the only thing I can turn into Nightmares anymore~." His smirk grew.

"What do you mean Pitch?" Tooth asked, frowning.

"I've figured out how to turn people into Nightmares. I guess I should thank all of you for giving me the time to learn it~."

"You can't do that!" Jack said, pushing himself up some more.

"Should I demonstrate~?" Pitch's smirk grows even more as his sand snatches up a random elf and pulls it towards him. The elf gave out frightened yelps. North's eyes widened.

"Nyet!" The Boogeyman chuckled as the sand engulfed the elf. Tooth gasped as the elf began to change thanks to the sand. North stared in disbelief as his poor elf turned into a small dark Nightmare. "Believe me now~?" The group watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Pitch now had the power to turn people into Nightmares. This could only spell disaster.

"Maybe I'll pay little Jamie a visit~. How does that sound Jack~?"

"No!" Jack shook his head qucikly.

Pitch shrugs. "Well I'm going to anyway, I just enjoy seeing your reactions." He chuckled. Jack scowled at the boogie man.

"You leave him alone!" The sand tightens, constricting the boy's air flow once more. "I don't think you are in any position to stop me." His face was beginning to lose what color it did have. "S-Stop!"

"But it's so much fun~." He chuckled as the sand continues to tighten more and more. He lets out a pained breath as his windpipe is crushed. A golden whip of sand flies at Pitch. Pitch smirks and grabs the end just before it hits him; the gold sand turns black and makes its way towards the other end of the whip. "That's not going to work anymore~." Sandy lets the sand fall before the blackness can reach him. His frown deepens as he looks at the once golden sand. "Actually I'd like your opinions~. What would be worse: making Jack a Nightmare and having him kill Jamie and all the children who believe in him or turning Jamie and having him kill Jack~? They're both so good, I can't decide~."

"Pitch! How could you be so cruel?!" Tooth said, glaring at him as Jack continued to struggle against the sand around his neck.

"It's in my nature, I'm not the forgiving type and I want to see you all suffer far worse than you ever have before in you miserable and pathetic lives." He sneered. Jack slammed his fist against the ground, sending a freeze crackling across the floor towards Pitch's feet. Pitch's eyes widened and he disappeared just in time before the ice could reach him. He didn't know the teen could use his powers without his staff...that could be a problem.

Of course it could be. It meant that Jack wasn't powerless. Everyone knew he wouldn't go down without a fight, and he would make it as difficult as he could for Pitch to take him anywhere. The ice changed direction once Pitch disappeared, and started heading in his direction again. Pitch growled and made the sand tighten to the point that no air could reach the boy's lungs. Jack's hand went limp as the oxygen flow got cut off completely to his brain.

"Jack!" North cried out. "Pitch, if you kill him I will make you pay dearly!" The spirit just laughs at the threat but allows the sand to loosen once more.

"It'd be no fun if I killed him so soon" The winter spirit gasped for air, taking in deep breaths.

"Y-You're just going t-to torture me, i-is that it?" He asked in a hoarse voice as he tapped his finger against the ground, sending more ice towards Pitch.

"Of course. But if you keep that up, I'll just kill you right now." Pitch threatened, disappearing into the shadows once more. The ice spread out all over the floor, having lost its target. "You really have no idea how weak you all are~." He chuckled darkly once more. The ice crackled slightly as it slowed. Jack looked around the room from his spot on the ground. Dozens of strands of black sand slithered towards the group as he chuckled. Sandy shot his own sand at the black, trying to stop its approach. The dark sand over powers its golden counterpart and turns it black. One strand shoots up and chokes Tooth as well.

"Tooth!" Bunny goes to help her but sand wraps around his neck and strangles him to the point he falls to the ground. Tooth grabbed at the sand as a quick burst of ice froze it. The frozen sand falls to the ground, shattering as it hits the stone. Pitch growled again and fought the urge to just kill the youngest Guardian. Jack's hand tapped the ground, sending more ice at the black sand, freezing it. Pitch's hands clenched into fists but relaxed as he smirked.

"It's too bad you drowned~. I gave your adorable little sister such horrible nightmares~. She cried so much and no one was there to comfort her~." Jack paled, which was such an odd sight to see, what with his snow white skin.

"You gave her nightmares after I died?!" Pitch laughed darkly. "You think just because tragedy happens to a person I leave them be, oh no~, I make it much worse~. I lost count how many times I made her re-watch you fall through that ice~." He had a sudden flashback to the day of his death, and falling into the freezing cold water.

"You bastard!"

"You should be thanking me~. She never went near ice again."

"I'll never thank you for terrifying my sister!"

"Ohh~ how ungrateful~." Ice flew at Pitch. Pitch didn't move and as the ice hit him, he exploded into black sand; that sadistic laugh of his echoes in the room. "It's been fun Guardians~. I'll be sure to visit again~." He says before all of the sand not frozen disappears. Jack pushes himself up, eyes glaring holes into the floor as thoughts of his sister plague him. Pitch could be such a manipulative bastard at times. North frowns and places a hand on the young Guardian's shoulder. It was almost always painful to remember.

"Jack, she was not always scared, her beliefs helped her overcome those fears, don't believe what Pitch says no matter how hurtful it can be." Jack looked up at him.

"At least she was the one to survive." North pulled the teen into a hug. Jack returned it, hugging him tightly. Bunny rubbed his neck and glared at the ground, he may fight with Frostbite constantly but that didn't mean he didn't like him. Pitch was going to pay for hurting him. The winter spirit rubbed at his throat, where dark bruises were already beginning to form. They stood out against his pale skin.

"Sandy are you able to reverse the effects of Pitch's sand?" North asked, hoping he could. Sandy floated over to Jack to get a closer look at the forming bruises. He shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure if he could. North cursed in Russian. This was bad, very, very bad.

"How can he even do that?!" Bunny yelled in frustration.

"Maybe like he was able to last time... he just built up power since we last fought him." Tooth said.

"That time was centuries though! It's only been a bloody year!" Tooth crossed her arms as she thought for a few minutes.

"I... have no idea."

"It doesn't matter how; we need to find way to stop him before he can hurt anyone." North said, a determined look on his face. No one fucked with his elves.

Jack nodded, grabbing his staff up off of the ground. "We do. We need to check his old lair."


	2. To Pitch's Lair

**A.N.** Shibi: and we're back! firstly~, my bitch/partner in this has a message 4 ya'll~~ (we're in florida, deal w/ the southern words~!)  
Froststripe: I'll just butt in randomly here~. Hi, it's the other writer, Frosty. XD My account on here is Aoi-Mizu, but Frosty works... Yeah, awkward intro. I guess just enjoy the story. It'll probably be really long, since we rp everyday, and we tend to stick with one rp for quite a while. Cursing, smut, angst, crazy antics, and lots of other stuff always happen~. Oh, and bad things usually happen to the characters. So it definitely won't get boring. :3  
Shibi: That it won't my sadistic little minion~ hehehehe~~ thanks 4 the reviews and follows~^^ *whispers* it took her a while to figure out her name is froststripe and she's controlling Jack who's name is Frostbite XDDDDDDD my little Frosty is slow~ To Frosty: if u'r reading this, i love u~, don't hurt me~^^  
**Warnings:** same as the last one, just expect one or more of those warnings in each chapter~  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_"How can he even do that?!" Bunny yelled in frustration._

_"Maybe like he was able to last time... he just built up power since we last fought him." Tooth said._

_"That time was centuries though! It's only been a bloody year!" Tooth crossed her arms as she thought for a few minutes._

_"I... have no idea."_

_"It doesn't matter how; we need to find way to stop him before he can hurt anyone." North said, a determined look on his face. No one fucked with his elves. Jack nodded, grabbing his staff up off of the ground. _

_"We do. We need to check his old lair."_

"And how do we even know it's still there? Or if it's not a trap?" Bunny asked.

"...Good question."

"We were playing right into his hand too many times last time; we can't afford to lose someone again." He said, referring to when they lost Sandy. Sandy nodded in agreement. That wouldn't be good at all. North sighed and rubbed his beard in thought. He stopped mid-stroke when a thought struck him. 'What if he's turned Tooth's and Bunny's helpers into fearlings?' Tooth let out a gasp, wings fluttering nervously.

"We need to get back home!"

"We will all go together, no splitting up." North stated and pulled out a snow globe. He shook it and tossed it onto the ground, he would have preferred taking the sleigh but there was no time. "Tooth Palace!" Tooth looked down into the portal as her palace appeared before flying through as the other Guardians followed after her. Bunny hated these damn portals; he preferred his tunnels so much more. North had his swords in case there was trouble. Jack held onto his staff as they went through the portal, looking around. "Anything look odd Toothy?" North asked the other Guardian. Tooth was looking around quickly and shook her head. North furrowed his brows and knelt down to pick up some black sand before clenching his fists. She flew off around the palace to check more as Jack walked up behind North. "He is toying with us." The older man said, showing the sand to the teen. Jack looked down at it, eyes narrowing.

"Do you think he got Bunny's?"

"I do not know, he didn't mess up Easter so maybe not." Hopefully he hadn't. Tooth flew back up to them.

"Everyone's alright."

"Good, do you want me to have Yetis come guard fairies in case?" She nodded.

"I would appreciate that North." North threw another snow globe onto the ground and yelled for some of the Yetis before ten soon joined the group. Tooth smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Is no problem! We look after each other!" The man bellowed happily as he patted her back. Tooth's smile widened slightly.

"That we do!"

"To the Warren then?" Bunny asked, trying not to be rude but he was worried about his eggs.

"Yes! Let's hurry." Tooth said. Bunnymund tapped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared beneath the group. North groaned as he fell, oh he hated the rabbit's tunnels. Tooth and Sandy flew after Norht through the tunnel. Hopefully Bunny's eggs would be alright. As soon as the tunnel let them out, Bunny quickly set off to check on his googies. North stood up with a grunt and dusted his coat off. Tooth flew around a bit, as Jack landed next to North.

"You ok there big guy?"

"I hate his stupid tunnels, sleigh and portals much better." He complained.

"Don't let the kangaroo hear that." He said in a teasing manner, though his voice was still hoarse from the earlier strangulation. North frowned when he noticed.

"Are you alright?" Jack looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course." The man gave him a stern, fatherly look that read 'don't lie to me young man.'

"No." He sighed. North put a hand on the spirit's shoulder.

"You are Guardian, which makes you family. You can always talk to us when you need to Jack, no matter what." He smiled sincerely. Jack returned the smile. The thought of being part of a family was such a nice one, he couldn't help but not smile.

"I know North." The Russian started to laugh.

"Besides, do you really think you could get away with lying to Santa?"

"No, I guess not." A small grin played at his lips. "Considering how long I've been on the Naughty list." North started laughing even more and ruffled the teen's hair. Bunny came back, relief on his face.

"Everything's fine, just found some of the dingo's sand on the grass."

"That's still not good. That means he's been here, or sent someone here to leave the sand around." Jack said.

"He's probably trying to get a rise out of us. It's not going to work!" Bunny shouted out.

"I bet he'd like that." Jack said.

"We all need to be on our guards, and we shouldn't take him on individually." North said. "If anyone runs into him, run away and look for another Guardian. Jack, I'm mainly saying this to you." Jack hesitated slightly before nodding. Before becoming a guardian, he had really only relied on himself, so it was still a bit new after 300 years to have four other people to help him out if he needed it. North was still worried the teen would just ignore the warning and try to take on the Nightmare King by himself. Well, hopefully he wouldn't. That could really only end badly for him.

"Well what now mate?"

"Should we try and look for him?" Tooth asked.

"You and Sandy have to work though." Bunny commented. She nodded.

"We do... I hate to think of just the three of you out by yourselves though." Bunny laughed and slung an arm around her. "Don't worry about us sheila, we can take Pitch."

"Alright Bunnymund. Just be careful, alright?" Tooth smiled slightly.

"Aren't I always? Now hurry off you two before we have a repeat of last year." The Easter Bunny teased. Tooth reached up and rubbed his ears a few times.

"Be safe everyone!" She said, before flying off to get back to work.

"You be safe too Toothy!" North called after her before grinning at Bunny. The rabbit turned to look at the man.

"What?"

"Oh Bunny, you are very bad at pretending you don't have crush."

"You know, it's really hard to tell if he can blush because of all of that fur." Jack smirked slightly. Bunny glared at the teen.

"It's hard to tell if you can with that pink dye."

"We could always try and find out the next time Tooth rubs your ears~." Jack laughed hoarsely.

"We could always shave him down." North laughed.

"I WILL MAIM BOTH OF YOU IF YOU DARE!" Jack burst out laughing at the rabbit's reaction.

"Don't get so angry Bunny!"

"Shove it Frostbite."

"Aww, don't let Toothy hear you being so mean~." The rabbit could feel his cheeks grow warm.

"Maybe I'll just throw you at Pitch next time we see him!" Jack's grin fell slightly at that. "Ah, crickey mate, I didn't mean that."

"I know." The Pooka groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, we'll get the dye off of ya." Bunny said, feeling guilty.

"I thought it was semi-permanent Bunny."

"You think you're the only one who tricks people? It's washable mate." He laughed.

"I should've guessed." Jack's smile returned a bit. Bunny threw a wet rag at the Winter spirit's face. Jack caught it, and began to wipe the dye off of his face. The rabbit worked on getting the icing off his fur.

"You're being so nice Aster~." North teased. A chuckle could be heard from Jack.

"Oh rack off old man." Bunnymund glared. Sandy was laughing before he waved at the three of them, letting them know he was going to head out. North waved to the small Guardian. "See ya Sandy." Bunny said, still working on his fur. Jack waved. With the other two gone, it was just the three of them now. "What should we do now? I don't want to end up being manipulated again." The rabbit asked, getting the last of his fur clean.

"I think we should look for him." Jack said.

"As much as I think Bunny is right about it being a trap, I agree. We need to stop him before he can do anything." North replied.

"We'll just need to be careful. And make sure we get Bunny back for Tooth~." Again the poor rabbit's cheeks heated up.

"I'm going to get the permanent dye!"

"I'll hide behind her~." He grinned. Bunny glared daggers at the teen. North laughed and placed a hand on either of the Guardian's shoulders.

"Now, now, use that on Pitch, not each other." Jack looked up at North.

"So true big guy." Bunny suddenly tapped the ground with his foot and the three drop into the hole. North yelled at the rabbit in Russian. Jack let out a yelp as they fell down the hole before catching himself and letting out a laugh. The Pooka laughed as they flew out the hole onto the hard ground; they were near where Pitch's Nightmares had dragged him into his lair. The Winter spirit let out an 'oomph' as he landed next to Bunny and pushed himself up off of the ground. Bunny hopped up immediately, he didn't like the prominent silence in the air. It was a bit unsettling to tell the truth. North pulled out his swords instinctively.

"Jack do you remember exactly where it was?"

"It was under this old bed." Jack looked around the area, and nodded slightly. Bunny pulled a boomerang out when he spotted a rotting bed in the distance. 'I thought that was destroyed.' Jack's face fell slightly as he held his staff tightly.

"Lead the way Frostbite." Jack cautiously started towards the bed. Bunny and North followed with their guards up. He stepped over the rotting wood, looking down into the hole.

"Not more tunnels." North grumbled. Jack was the first in, landing down on the dark ground of Pitch's lair.

"Oh get over it mate." The rabbit chuckled, elbowing the old man's arm before jumping in. Bunny landed on top of the teen with a grunt. "Thanks for breaking my fall Frostbite."Jack let out a low groan as he was knocked to the ground by the rabbit.

"No problem kangaroo." A second later, the Russian landed on both of them.

"Warn us next time mate!" Bunny groaned loudly and pushed the man off.

"The same goes for you Bunny!" Jack said from under the two of them.

"Sorry." North laughed as he stood up. Bunny jumped up and brushed the dirt off his fur.

"Well get out of the way when you know someone's jumping into a hole after you." Jack grabbed his staff as he stood up, looking around the dark lair.

"Yeah, yeah." Bunny looked around after picking up his boomerang.

"Well, this is creepy."

"Really creepy."

"I thought you've been here before?" The rabbit asked, a brow arching in confusion. Jack nodded.

"It doesn't make it any less creepy."

"True." The Pooka looked around more, those cages really unsettled him. They were a bit dusty after being left empty for a year.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise~." The Boogeyman's voice echoed. Jack turned around some.

"Come out Pitch."

"You've become quiet rude Frost. Breaking into my lair then ordering me around~? Tsk. Tsk."

"We don't have time for your games." The white haired teen scowled.

"Alright, then we'll get down to the main event~." At Pitch's words, black sand rose from the ground and pulled the trio's weapons out of their hands as it engulfed their legs. "You should have listened to the fluffy rabbit." Jack tried to keep hold of his staff, but the sand ripped it out of his grasp too quickly. He kicked at the sand around their feet. The sand started to harden, making their efforts futile. Bunny pulled out an egg bomb and threw it at the sand; the sand caught it and shot back at the unprepared rabbit, who cried out in pain as the bomb hit him in the chest. Pitch chuckled darkly. Jack reached down and tapped the sand, freezing a good chunk of it.

"Bunny, you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm good mate, ugh." Bunny said, clutching his aching chest. North growled and tried punching the sand.

"You know Frost, I think I should cut off those annoying hands of yours." More of the sand began to freeze as the ice spread from where Jack had touched the sand.

"Really getting violent Pitch."

"You have no idea." Some of the sand transformed into sharp shards, one extended and pierced Bunny's side. He cried out again and held his bleeding wound. Jack blinked once before leaning over towards him. "Now you can stop freezing the sand or you'll have to look for another Easter Bunny." Pitch threatened as another shard extended towards Bunny's head. Jack grit his teeth, but the ice immediately stopped.

"Alright!" Pitch appeared in front of the three as another shard stabbed the rabbit in the stomach.

"Oops." He chuckled.

"You son of a bitch." Bunny groaned in pain. The Winter spirit's scowl deepened even more.

"Stop it Pitch!"

"You're right, I'm much angrier at you than them." The sand started to engulf the teen more, trapping his arms and most of his torso. He looked down at the sand, trying to fight against it. That didn't work out too well. Pitch was suddenly right in front of the teen. "Ah, I see it left bruises~." He chuckled as he reached out and put pressure on said bruises on Jack's neck. let out a small hiss of pain at the touch, his body flinching. "Oh, does that hurt~?" He mocked the Winter spirit.

"What do you think?" Pitch grabbed Jack neck as he leaned down and whispered into the teen's ear.

"Believe me Jack, that's a joke compared to what I plan to do to you." A small shiver traveled down his spine, but not from the cold. Jack never got cold. There was a very small hint of fear there. The Nightmare King chuckled and released the teen. North fought against the sand once more but was soon stabbed the same as Bunny. Jack looked back at them.

"Let them go Pitch."

"And why should I~?" He asked, taking the rabbit's boomerang from his sand and examining it.

"You're angry at me right?"

"Congratulations, you can listen~." Pitch teased him as he broke the boomerang. Bunny gasped before growling and fighting against his restraints. Jack turned his head in Pitch's direction.

"So what do you need to keep them for?"

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point..." Pitch pursed his lips and tapped one of the ends of the broken weapon against his chin.

"Mate what are you doing?!"

"Getting you two out of here." Jack said. There was no reason all three should suffer.

"Jack, nyet." North groaned through the pain.

"You didn't let me finish Frost. You do have a point, but I know their pain causes you pain~. Besides if I let them go they'll just come back for you so really, what's the point~?"

"Why the hell do you keep doing this?" Jack frowned.

"Oh don't give me that, you know deep down inside you would have ended up just like me if the Man in the Moon didn't choose you to be a Guardian."

"No, I wouldn't have." He shook his head. But... that had a ring of truth to it.

"Alright keep lying to yourself~."

"Leave him alone Pitch." Bunny growled. North tried not to move too much as he turned his head to look at Pitch and Jack.

"You need to stop this now."

"Why's that old man? Not enjoying your visit~?"

"Nyet."

"Oh that's too bad~. I just remembered~, you must want your little elf back~." North's eyes narrowed at the mention of his elf. Pitch just chuckled as another shard of sand stabbed the Russian's side. The Boogeyman was being sure the wounds wouldn't be fatal while being very painful. North let out another grunt of pain as the shard hit his side. Bunny growled again. Pitch was so lucky the Pooka couldn't move. Jack struggled against the hard sand.

"Pitch!" Pitch glanced back at the teen.

"You yelled~?"

"Stop hurting them!" The dark spirit chuckled and approached Jack once more.

"Or what?" The Winter spirit didn't reply. Pitch smirked; his gaze slid down to the teen's neck again and lower to where the jacket's neckline ended. There was a dark line of bruises where the sand had gripped him earlier. The Nightmare King loved how they looked on the Winter spirit. He had the sudden urge to see them all over the teen's body. It was a nice mix of black and white. Bunny glared at Pitch, he didn't like the look he was giving the young Guardian. North's eyes narrowed even further, if that was possible when he saw the same look. Pitch's eyes were mentally stripping the younger spirit, he wondered how delicious Jack's screams of pain would sound~. Jack was growing increasingly uncomfortable under Pitch's hungry look. "Tell me Jack~, what are you afraid of now that you can be seen~?" The older spirit asked as some sand slid inside the teen's sweater and explored his bare torso. Jack flinched as he felt the sand sliding into his sweater.

"Why should I tell you Pitch?"

"Oh I already know Jack~, I just want to hear you say it~." Jack shook his head.

"Would you rather I tell them, then~?"The teen glared at him.

"Little Jacky is afraid you all will betray him one day or not care for him anymore~, it's very small and well hidden but I can feel it~." The Winter spirit's eyes narrowed as he slumped against the sand slightly.

"That's stupid Frostbite, how could you even think we'd do that?" Bunny asked, a little hurt the teen felt that way.

"Da! You are family now Jack." North said. Jack glanced at them both. After basically being alone for 300 years, doubts about the whole family thing still hung around.

"Aww, isn't that just sweet~." Pitch mocked. Jack's glare returned to Pitch.

"Shut up." The Nightmare King grabbed Jack's jaw tightly.

"I think it's time you were taught what fear really is~." The young Guardian tried jerking his head away. Pitch's grip just tightened. The sand moved up North's and Bunny's bodies and picked them up before shoving them in separate cages hanging from the ceiling. North let out a loud groan as he landed on his back on the floor of the cage. Jack's eyes narrowed into a hateful glare at Pitch. Bunny immediately started to throw himself against the cage in order to get out, but soon stopped when his wounds cried out in pain. "Be good and nothing will happen to them." Pitch warned. Jack was about to say something, but thought better of it. With the grip on his mouth, it would have been difficult to say anything either way. Pitch released the teen's jaw and let the sand loosen, freeing him. The teen took a few steps back, opening his mouth a bit to try and loosen his jaw. Pitch advanced on the spirit and pushed him back against a shadowy wall, sending him to another area of his lair. Jack almost tripped over his own feet as he went through the wall.

"Jack!" Bunny shook his cage more. The Boogeyman glanced over to the other Guardians.

"I'll be sure to take good care of him~." He grinned before disappearing into the shadows. The Winter spirit was glancing around the room, before turning to glare at Pitch as he came through into the room. Pitch's smirk was prominent as he chuckled. "Afraid~?"

"No." Jack replied,

"We'll see about that." Black sand wrapped around the teen and pulled him back against the hard stone wall as Pitch slowly approached. Jack's eyes widened slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Pitch?" The Boogeyman chuckled in amusement.

"I have no idea what you mean Jack~. Please, do elaborate~."

"You throw North and Bunny into cages. And this." he said, gesturing in between the two of them.

"This~?" He feigned innocence of the situation, finding it more and more amusing.

"Yeah, this." Jack's eyes narrowed. Pitch stopped in front of Jack.

"Whatever do you mean~?" He loved how irritated he was making the teen.

"I mean this!" He said, backing away from Pitch as much as he could. "You getting even closer to me." Pitch just chuckled.

"I wonder how naive you are~." He said to himself as he started eyeing the teen again. Jack blinked slightly, staring back at Pitch. "Apparently a lot. It'll be more fun that way~." Pitch made his sand trap Jack's wrists and ankles against the wall as he walked even closer. The white haired teen's eyes widened slightly.

"Pitch?" The man's smirk widened and placed a hand on the teen's hip.

"There's the fear~." Jack looked down at Pitch's hand.

"...What are you doing?" There was a thought in the back of his head of what was to come.

"Oh come now Frost~," He slid his hand up under the blue sweater and grinned when he felt the teen's smooth and cold skin. "You're over 300 years old~, shouldn't you know~?"There were bruises littered over his stomach and chest as well.

"You're not serious. Right?" The teen asked, fear becoming a bit more prominent in his voice.

"I told you those little bruises would be a joke compared to what I'd do to you~." Pitch smirked as he leered down at him. Jack's entire body froze at the meaning behind those words.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Shibi:Cliffhanger~~ cause i'm a bitch~  
Jack: You suck!  
Shibi: XD next chapter will have rape, so u r warned! I really hope me and Frosty aren't on the Naughty List for hurting Santa. We appreciate reviews very much~~^^ Til next time~~  
Jack: I hate you both so much.  
Shibi: bring us snow and we'll be nicer~  
Jack: B-but u both live in florida!  
Shibi: No buts! well~ maybe yours~  
Jack:/


	3. Only the Beginning

Shibi: woohoo! another chapter! i've been neglecting updates so we could write more, and let's just say many dark things are going to happen to the Guardians~. Frosty and I are definitely on the Naughty List XDD Okay so **Warnings**: rape, lots of cussing, nudity, sexual content, i think that's it. oh and if some things seem random or don't make sense, just keep in mind this is an rp that we write daily so we forget some shit and we also have writer's block sometimes XD enjoy! and reviews are greatly appreciated~

"...What_ are you doing?" There was a thought in the back of his head of what was to come._

_"Oh come now Frost~," He slid his hand up under the blue sweater and grinned when he felt the teen's smooth and cold skin. "You're over 300 years old~, shouldn't you know~?"There were bruises littered over his stomach and chest as well._

_"You're not serious. Right?" The teen asked, fear becoming a bit more prominent in his voice._

_"I told you those little bruises would be a joke compared to what I'd do to you~." Pitch smirked as he leered down at him. Jack's entire body froze at the meaning behind those words._

"Mmm~ I've barely done anything and you're already this afraid~. You look so delicious when you're filled with fear~." Pitch chuckled more. Jack may be 318 years old, but Jack often times still had the mindset of a teenager. Who wouldn't be afraid with the threat of rape? Jack's eyes widened even further at Pitch's words as he tried to struggle against the sand. "You can struggle all you want Jack~, it'll just excite me more~." His hand glided up the teen's torso even more, taking the hem of the sweater with it, revealing the white haired teen's pale stomach. Jack shivered at his touch, body stilling. There was no way he could let this happen. Pitch grinned as he leaned down and bit down on the Winter spirit's neck. A small hiss left the teen's mouth as the Boogeyman bit one of the bruises. Pitch licked the bite and small amount of blood his sharp teeth forced out while his other hand rubbed the teen's thigh. Jack's neck instinctively moved downwards, trying to get Pitch away. The Boogeyman chuckled darkly. "Do you really think you can get away from this Jack~?" The Winter spirit bit his lip lightly.

"Shut up Pitch."

"You are in no position to tell me to do anything Frost~." He growled, but not in anger, before slowly inching the hand on Jack's thigh towards his manhood. Jack shook his leg, trying to get Pitch's hand away from his nether regions that were, against his will, growing rather excited at the slight bit of attention. Pitch chuckled at the teen's feeble attempt and gripped his thigh harder. His other hand slid up Jack's lean chest more and rubbed one of his nipples. The white haired spirit let out a small moan before snapping his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he had just moaned. The Nightmare King's smirk nearly covered his whole face when he heard the moan. "Enjoying yourself Jack~?" He purred as he played with the sensitive nub.

"No!" Jack shook his head quickly. The smirk on the other's face was disturbing.

"Oh but I think you are~." Pitch said as he grabbed the Guardian's hardening erection. Another moan worked its way out of him, as his eyes widened even more. Pitch took the opportunity to force his tongue into the Winter spirit's mouth and lightly rubbed the clothed organ. Jack unconsciously pushed his hips forward into Pitch's hand. The Boogeyman groaned in satisfaction and pushed his body against the other's as he reveled in the teen's taste. Jack tried to push the other's tongue out, but to no avail. His body was reacting in ways that went against what his brain was screaming at him. Pitch removed his hand from the teen's erection before replacing it with his own as he ground his hips down against the teen's. Jack's head tilted back slightly as he grew harder at the actions.

"Ahhh-" He cut himself off by biting down on his lip again. The older spirit licked the younger's lips and moaned at the contact of their clothed erections rubbing together.

"I wonder how the others will think of you when they find out how you moaned from my touches~."Jack's eyes snapped up to Pitch's.

"Shut up!" He said in a breathy voice. Pitch slid a hand down in between them and into Jack's pants.

"Maybe we should continue this so the rabbit and the old man can watch~." Jack's hips bucked into his hand as another moan slipped out.

"N-No!" Pitch took ahold of the teen's member and chuckled.

"Oh but I think it would make this more interesting, don't you~~?" The winter spirit shook his head quickly.

"Don't!"

"You don't really have a say anyway~." The pair were engulfed by shadows before ending up with Jack lying on the ground, beneath Pitch.

"Jack! Pitch, get the fuck off of him!" Bunny yelled, shaking his cage more violently than before. Jack tried to hide himself from the other two Guardians in the room, but that was a bit hard to do with Pitch on top him. North had moved himself up to the side of the cage.

"I hope you both enjoy the show~." Pitch chuckled as his sand started to strip Jack of his jacket. He reached one hand down, trying to hold the jacket in place. The sand shot up and grabbed his wrist before pinning it down to the ground. "You were so cooperative before Jack~~." He grinned, biting the teen's neck again.

"No I wasn't!" Jack yelled, trying to pull his neck away from Pitch.

"Come on Jack~ moan for me again~." He ground his hips down onto the spirit's once more. Bunny gripped the cage bars tightly as his anger grew and grew; he was going to rip the bastard's head off his body when he got ahold of him. A low moan slipped out of Jack's mouth as his hips bucked up slightly, trying to get more friction between their two bodies. "Mmmm~ there it is~." As Jack moaned, the sand removed the sweater with ease before the shadows swallowed it, leaving him half naked. Jack's pale skin was a sharp contrast to the darkness all around them. Pitch licked his lips as he stared at the snow white skin and grew even harder. The other two Guardians could only watch what was happening. Jack struggled against the sand. The Boogeyman straddled the teen and leaned down to lick and bite one of the erect nipples. Jack's head leaned to the side as another moan escaped teen's moans went straight to Pitch's throbbing cock. "Mmm~ tell me Frost, does it feel good~?"

"N-No!" He shook his head.

"Oh~? Then why are you moaning so much, hm~? And why are you this hard if it doesn't feel good~?"

"Just shut up!" Jack's head kept shaking.

"There's no need to fight it Jack~, just because we have an audience~." Pitch's hands roam the younger spirit's body eagerly. Jack's body was pretty sensitive, reacting to the other's touch.

"You're a bastard."

Maybe but I'm not the one getting turned on by my enemy molesting me~."

"I'm not getting turned on!" Jack scowled up at him.

"Your body seems to be~. Look how sensitive you've become. And we haven't even gotten to the fun part~." Pitch slid his hand back in the teen's pants and started jerking him off fast.

"Mmmmn-" Jack bit his lip, trying to stifle the growing moans as he was jerked off. Bunnymund's whole body shook with rage; he wanted to turn away but couldn't. The dark spirit smirked as he pulled down the brown pants down with his free hand, revealing more of the teen's pale body. Even more of his bruises were visible now. The shadows took the pants as well once Pitch managed to get them off fully. "Pitch! Stop!" He said, trying to wiggle his way out from under Pitch. As much as Pitch enjoyed hearing Jack yell for him to stop, he wanted to hear those intoxicating moans once more. Leaning down, the Boogeyman took all of the young Guardian's erection in his mouth and sucked forcefully. Jack's head tilted back against the ground, hair falling into his eyes as he let out a loud moan. "Nghhhh." The teen's hips bucked up into Pitch's mouth, forcing his length deeper in.

"Mmmm~." Pitch gripped Jack's hips tightly as he started bobbing his head and licking every inch his tongue could reach. The Winter spirit tried to stifle his moans as best as he could. "Moan." The Nightmare King growled darkly before quickening his pace. An extra loud one left Jack as his pace increased. Pitch smirked in satisfaction and continued his actions; he just wanted to fuck the teen's brains out but restrained himself. Jack was writhing under Pitch, close to cumming against his will.

"P-Pitch!" The older immortal's smirk widened as he released the teen's erection, but not before giving it one more slow lick.

"Mmm~ fuck Frost~." Jack shivered at the last lick, face turning a dark red. "Your turn~." Pitch undid his pants before he grabbed the teen by his hair and lifted him up. Jack's eyes narrowed as he groaned at being pulled up. "I'm not going to prepare you, so you better do a good job~."

"Pitch, please stop!"

"No." Pitch gripped the teen's hair again and forced his face down towards his hard cock. Jack closed his mouth, avoiding looking at the man's length right in front of him. The Boogeyman gave the teen an unamused look. "Do it or I'll hurt them." Jack glanced over at Bunny and North before leaning forward and taking Pitch's dick into his mouth. Bunny gripped the cage bars so tightly they were digging into his skin. Pitch let out a small moan and pushed the younger spirit's head down further. Jack choked slightly as the length was forced deeper into his mouth. "Ahhh~." The Nightmare King thrusted into the other's mouth harshly a few times before stopping. "I think you can do it by yourself now~." The teen looked highly uncomfortable with having the man's length in his mouth, but he slowly began to suck on it. "Mmmngh~ come now Frost~, I expected the Naughty List record holder to be more naughty~." Jack shook his head slightly. "Well, I hope you're a fast learner for their sakes~." He chuckled as sand danced around the cages, ready to hurt them on Pitch's command. Jack took more of Pitch into his mouth, not wanting either of the other guardians to get hurt. Pitch groaned and increased his grip on the Guardian's hair. The teen had to grip Pitch's legs to keep himself upright as his sucking increased more. The man growled in satisfaction and fought the urge to fuck the teen's cute little mouth again. Jack's hold on his legs tightened, a small bit of frost appearing there out unconsciously. Surprisingly, it just turned the dark spirit on even more. Some sand wrapped around Jack's own neglected erection and began to tease him. His length began to harden again with the attention, as he moaned lowly around Pitch's cock. His body was betraying him during this. Pitch's eyes were dark with lust as he watched the Winter spirit suck him off. He loved the way the teen looked, bent over with his cock in his mouth; he might just keep the teen~. Poor Jack. He had no way of knowing what Pitch was thinking. The teen just hoped to finish this, and hopefully get the hell out of there with North and Bunny as soon as possible. "Mmmmm~ as much as I enjoy your mouth, it's time to move on~." He said, pushing Jack off of his length and forcing him onto his back again. Jack turned his head some to look back at Pitch, the fear in his eyes growing.

"Pitch, don't." The Boogeyman's smirk returned as he lined his hard member up to the teen's entrance.

"Don't worry Frost~, I'll make sure you enjoy it~. I know that would make this much worse for you, to enjoy being raped by me~." The dark spirit chuckled ominously. That prompted movement from Jack, as he tried to crawl away from Pitch. He stopped after getting a few inches away though, remembering the threat to the other two guardians. Pitch chuckled again. "Good boy~." He grabbed the teen's hips and licked his lips before plunging his entire hard on into the small body beneath him. Jack buried his face into his arms as he let out a pained yell. Pitch's length was tearing at the inside of his unprepared entrance, blood slowly slickening it up more. Pitch shuddered in delight at the tightness and started a fast pace, not giving the young Guardian time to adjust. Bunny was shouting death threats at the Nightmare King from his cage. North couldn't bare to look at the two below them. It hurt to see the young teen that he thought of as a son left to Pitch's wants. The Winter spirit couldn't stop the pained sounds that came out. The sand started working Jack's cock again, Pitch wanted to hear him moan as he fucked him. His grip on the boy's hips was already leaving bruises on his pale skin. A low moan worked it's way out of Jack in between the sounds of pain.

"Mmmm- P-Pitch! Stop!"

"I don't think so Jack~. Nngh~ am I your first~?" He chuckled darkly. Pitch leaned down to suck on the spirit's neck, he wanted to make sure to make the teen's body. The teen's body wracked with pain as he was thrust into. He nodded slightly, answering Pitch's question.

"P-Please!" Pitch's smirk returned once more as he angled his hips differently, looking for the teen's sweet spot.

"Beg all you want~." Jack groaned at the change, burying his face into his arms once again. Pitch chuckled and bit down on Jack's neck as he grabbed hold of the other's member. "Starting to feel good Jack~." He purred against the teen's skin. The younger spirit trembled in the other's hold, hips bucking down slightly at the feeling of Pitch's hand. Jack shook his head.

"No!" The Boogeyman rubbed the tip with his thumb and licked the bite mark slowly as he pounded into the teen harder.

"It will soon~. I want to hear you scream in pleasure~."

"Nghhh- N-No!" Jack kept cutting off any moan that left his mouth, a quiet mantra of 'no' being whispered.

"How long do you think you can ignore the pleasure~?" Pitch moved up too nibble on Jack's ear as he jerked him off faster. Another moan left the teen under him. Jack shuddered when he heard the others that followed it. "I wonder what they're thinking of you right now~." Pitch whispered against the spirit's ear. "They probably think you're filth~."Jack's eyes snapped open at that.

"N-Not filth."

"Filth. Slut. Whore. Take your pick~. Perhaps traitor~?" The dark spirit chuckled as he thrusted harder and barely brushed against Jack's sweet spot.

"Mnnghh!" Jack's hips bucked backwards when his prostate was hit. "N-Not any of those P-Pitch!" Pitch just chuckled again and lifted the hand on the teen's hip to tease his nipples. He continued to abuse Jack's prostate, wanting the teen to shout his name for the others to hear. Jack arched down into Pitch's touch against his will. His body was craving the pleasure that was beginning to outweigh some of the pain that Pitch was bringing him. His breath was growing erratic as he was pounded into from behind. Pitch pulled out abruptly and turned the teen over so he could see his face; a shiver ran through the older spirit's body, the look on Jack's face made him want to fuck the teen until he couldn't move. After recovering from his excitement, he thrusted back inside and continued his fast pace. Jack hadn't been expecting to be flipped. The fact that Pitch was looking right down at him now did not bring any good feelings to the teen. He groaned loudly when Pitch entered him again, clenching around the other.

Mmmm~ now I can see your face when I make you cry out my name in pleasure~." He smirked before leaning down to capture the teen's lips roughly. Jack's mouth closed as Pitch kissed him. Not only was his first time being lost to him, but his first kisses as well. Pitch gripped Jack's erection and thrusted harder, trying to get him to open his mouth. The teen groaned as the thrusts became harder, mouth opening slightly. The Boogeyman used the small opening to thrust his tongue inside the surprisingly warm mouth and groaned. He hadn't planned on getting this turned on while he fucked the Winter spirit. Small areas of frost were forming on the ground where Jack's hands were digging into. He hated the feeling of Pitch inside of him. Pitch smirk widened further, he might as well fuck with the teen while he was fucking him. "I wonder if little Jamie will be as fun as you are~." Jack's eyes immediately flew up to look at Pitch with hatred.

"You leave him alone!"

"Mmm~ but he's obviously very precious to you~. Maybe I should give him some nasty nightmares of you hurting him~." Jack shook his head quickly.

"You bastard! Stay away from him!"

"Then cooperate and I won't touch him~." Pitch teased the Winter spirit's nipples again.

"Nghh. You're lying."

"I don't lie when I want something Jack~. And I want you." Jack looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Mmmm~ I hadn't expected to enjoy this so much, now I'm going to just keep you~."

"N-No." Jack shuddered at his words.

"Don't worry Jack~, after a while you'll beg for me to fuck you every day~." Pitch's smirk widened and he nibbled on the teen's cold bottom lip. The teen's body seemed to grow even colder whenever Pitch spoke.

"That'll n-never happen." He shook his head.

"I beg to differ my adorable little Guardian~." Pitch started to abuse the teen's sweet spot once more. A shockwave of pleasure went through Jack's body.

"Mmmmm- B-Bastard!" Bunny's blood was boiling so much, he felt like he would explode from anger. Pitch jerked the Winter spirit off faster and smirked.

"Come on Jacky~, I want to see the look on your face when you come~." Jack had turned his head to the side, so he wouldn't have to look at Pitch anymore. He was on the verge of coming, his hips bucking up into the older spirit's hand. Pitch grabbed the teen's jaw with his other hand and forced him to face the older spirit. "Tsk. Tsk. What did I say about being good~~?" The white haired teen didn't reply, eyes rolling back some as he came into Pitch's hand, letting out a loud moan as he did. Pitch's smirk widened further and milked the teen for all he was worth. "Such a beautiful boy you are Jack~."

"S-Shut up P-Pitch." He said in between heavy breaths. He continued to pump the sensitive boy's flaccid cock as he fucked him harder.

"Still so spirited~, you're more fun than I thought you'd be Frost~." Jack scowled, avoiding looking up at Bunny and North.

"B-Bastard." Pitch just laughed and thrusted into Jack over and over until he finally succumbed to his own release with a low growl of pleasure. The Winter spirit's pained moans slowed after the other came. Jack tried to turn away from Pitch, but the older spirit grabbed his shoulders and roughly kissed him once more as he pulled out with a groan. The Boogeyman stood up and fixed his pants before smirking as he looked down at the cum covered spirit. Jack glared up at him before rolling over onto his side. His clothes had been taken by the shadows, so there was no telling where they were now.

You fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Bunny yelled, his anger very evident. Pitch just chuckled and turned to the two Guardians.

"Oh, did you both not enjoy the show~?"North looked down at Pitch, a hateful look on his face.

"Nyet!" He glared, avoiding looking at Jack.

"Maybe I should pay the dear Tooth Fairy a little visit as well~."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Bunny shouted, he doubted he could be angrier than he was right now.

"No!" Jack yelled from his spot on the floor. "Leave her the hell alone!"

"I wonder if she'd be as tight as you~. Unless the rabbit fucks her, but then again you're too timid to actually do that, aren't you Easter Bunny~?" Pitch teased the two. Jack tried to push himself up off of the ground.

"Shut the fuck up about her Pitch!"

"Aww~ does little Jack have a crush~? Or is she more of a family figure~?"

"Pitch I will rip your sorry dick off if you go near her!" Bunnymund was livid; he wanted nothing more than to kill the fucker. Toothiana was more like family than anything else and Jack happened to get very protective of family.

"Just shut the hell up!" Pitch chuckled again kneeled in front of the teen suddenly.

"Should I just have you again, then~?" Jack flinched at the closeness of Pitch. He gently rubbed the younger spirit's cold cheek. "Luckily for you I have Nightmares to spread~. I'll be back soon~." With that, Pitch disappeared into the shadows. The Winter spirit slumped back against his hands.

"Fucking bastard."

"Jack...you okay mate?" Jack glanced up at Bunny, the bruises on his skin were darkening even more. Bunny frowned at the teen's state and felt his rage grow.

"No." He said, trying to stand up,

"Don't push yourself mate!" The Pooka yelled out in concern.

"We need to get out of here!"

"What do you think you can do like that?! We'll figure it out, just rest Frostbite." Jack scowled to himself, wishing he had his staff. He tapped the ground, sending frost flying towards the cages. Bunny blinked as some of the bars froze, before he kicked the frozen metal, shattering it, and jumped out before hopping towards the teen. "It's okay mate." He pulled the younger Guardian into a hug. North landed down besides the two as he jumped out of the other cage. He looked around, to make sure Pitch wasn't back yet. Jack clung to Bunny.

"Let's just go."

"North, your coat." Bunny said, he doubted the teen wanted to walk around naked. North pulled off his coat, and wrapped it around Jack. It was huge on him, but it was better than nothing.

"We will find way out, do not worry Jack." The Pooka continued to hold the spirit close, as much as he hated to admit it Jack had sort of become like an annoying little brother to him. Jack's face was buried in his fur. North reached into his pocket, and pulled one of his snow globes out. Bunny never looked happier to see one of those things.

"I'm never going to complain about those portals of yours ever again North."

"That is good Bunny." He threw it, and it opened to the North Pole.

"What about his staff?" The rabbit asked, looking towards the Russian. North grabbed all of the weapons before going back to the portal and putting one foot through.

"Let's go."

"You okay to walk?" The Easter Bunny asked the teen. Jack shook his head. Bunny, wrapped a large arm around the teen to help hold him up. Jack held on tightly to Bunny as they made their way through the portal. He didn't let go of him even after they walked through to North's workshop. "We shouldn't have gone." Bunny was angry at himself as well for not trying to convince them not to go. His wounds were aching as he held up Jack and his fur was clotted with blood but he just ignored it. The elves that had been working looked up at the three of them as they walked in. Blood had dripped down Jack's legs from his entrance, landing in droplets on the floor. "We need to get you cleaned up mate." Jack nodded slightly. Bunny led Jack towards one of the guests' rooms and made him get on the bed. The Winter spirit laid down. North walked into the adjoining bathroom. The rabbit's own wounds yelled at him to be looked at but he ignored them, more worried about the teen's. North came out with a few things to tend to all of their wounds. "Oh I can already hear Tooth yelling at us mate." He chuckled, trying to get the young Guardian's mind off of the past events. Jack looked up at him, nodding slightly.

"She's going to be so pissed."

"And then she'll apologize for yelling and check every inch of us for wounds." Bunny laughed softly as he shook his head, he cut his laughter short as it caused his wounds to ache more. Jack turned over to look up at Bunny.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What are you apologizing for Frostbite?"

"You both got hurt."

"You couldn't help that mate, none of us could." Jack frowned. "We should be apologizing for not protecting you."

"It's not your fault."

"Let's just get you patched up." Bunny ruffled the spirit's snowy hair. Jack managed a small smile. The rabbit walked over to North and whispered. "Do you think he's gonna be okay?" North glanced at the teen.

"I have no idea Bunny." The Pooka crossed his arms.

"He seems fine now but what Pitch said is bugging me, about him not fully trusting us." North nodded in agreement.

"Jack has been alone for long time."

"I understand that but jeez, it's been a year, he should know by now we care for his annoying ass." The bunny grumbled.

"It might not be conscious fear." Bunnymund fell silent before replying.

"I still wish he'd talk to one of us."

"Maybe we can help him open up."

"I think Pitch just made that a lot harder."

"He did." North nodded in agreement. The Australian groaned and rubbed his face with his blood coated paws. He never thought Pitch would go so far as to rape the teen, there was no telling what else he would do. He might go after Sandy or Tooth next. Or even come back for Jack. Jack was watching the two as they talked. Bunny didn't even want to think about what he would do to Tooth; he'd already killed Sandy the previous year. He feared what would happen to Jack if Pitch got him again. North sighed heavily. "We need to tend wounds before anything else." The rabbit nodded and grabbed some bandages from the Russian before pushing himself off the wall back towards Jack. He sat next to the teen and pushed the large coat off Jack's shoulders, it pooled at his hips, still keeping him covered. Jack couldn't help but flinch slightly as the coat rubbed against some of his bruises. North walked to the other side of the bed.

"Sorry mate." Bunny mumbled and worked on cleaning the bite marks on the teen's body. He knew Jack would heal faster than a regular human, they all did, but it would still take some time, not to mention the mental trauma. Jack nodded slightly as he sat up some.

"It's ok." He said, hands resting on the bed next to him. The Australian tried to stifle his growls as he continued cleaning the bites. Jack sat still, letting the two clean the bites and check the rest of his body. "Uh, y-you wanna clean the rest?" Bunny asked after they patched up most of the wounds on his torso. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"We're here if ya need help." Bunny stood up and hopped to the door and waited outside, giving the teen some privacy. North followed him out as Jack went to cleaning the lower half of his body. Bunny's foot thumped anxiously. He hoped the younger Guardian would really be okay. It was silent for a few minutes. The rabbit fought the urge to check on him. North glanced at the door with a worried look. "Jack? You alright in there mate?" There was no answer. The rabbit's worry increased. "Jack!" He called out once more, just in case the spirit didn't hear him. North went to pull the door open. There was a chill in the air as he opened it. Jack was sitting on the bed, the coat pulled back up to cover himself. Bunny hopped towards the teen and gently placed a paw on his shoulder. "Frostbite, you okay~?" The white haired teen shook his head.

"No..."

"What is it? You can tell us mate." He crouched down and looked up at the younger Guardian. Jack looked down at the bed.

"I can still feel that bastard inside me." The Pooka pulled Jack into a hug.

"You're safe now; he's not going to touch you ever again." Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny tightly.

"We will make sure he is gone for good this time." North said, patting the teen on the back. The Australian stroked the back of the Winter spirit's head.

"It's okay." Jack buried his face in the rabbit's fur.

"It's not." Bunny frowned and hugged him tighter; he wasn't really sure what to say now, he'd never had to comfort a teenage boy who'd just been raped. Jack leaned against him heavily. "...We need to make sure Tooth and Sandy are alright."

"We will mate, I'm sure they're fine." He reassured the other.

"I hope so." Bunny glanced at North; he was actually pretty worried too.

I will send out call for both of them." The rabbit nodded and continued to stroke the teen's hair as North left the room. Bunny watched him leave; he still wasn't sure how to really comfort Jack, who had gone silent again. "We'll protect you mate."

"Thanks Bunny..."

"Anytime Frostbite. Oh so I'm not a Kangaroo~?" Jack looked up at him.

"Of course you're a kangaroo." Bunny ruffled the teen's hair as he chuckled.

"How about after this is all over with Pitch, you help me dye North's beard pink." A quiet laugh could be heard.

"Sounds like a plan."

"There's the Jack Frost I know." Jack smiled slightly. Bunny was glad the spirit was cheering up.

"Maybe we can get you and Tooth on a date." The Pooka's cheeks heated up.

"Don't start on that again Frostbite." He ruffled the white hair again.

"I know you love it when she rubs your ears~."

"Any animal loves their ears rubbed." He retorted.

"But you like it more when she does it."

"...Shut up."

"You know it's true."

"So what?" Bunny pouted and glanced to the side.

"You should tell her." Jack laughed.

"When did this conversation become about my love life?" Jack shrugged slightly. "Ugh, you sound like Cupid, always trying to set me up."

"I could always go and talk to Tooth about it~."

"Don't you dare." He glared half-heartedly at the younger Guardian.

"I might just have to." Jack's smile widened a bit.

"I'll sell you out to North when his beard's pink."

"Aww, you don't want a date with Tooth~?"

"She's way too busy and besides we've been friends forever, she might find it weird. I don't wanna mess up centuries of friendship because of a bloody crush." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"She likes you too kangaroo."

"She likes everybody." The naive rabbit responded. The teen about face palmed.

"She likes you more."

"And what makes you think that Frostbite?"

"It's obvious. And I've seen her talking to the fairies."

"W-what'd she say?" Bunny's cheeks heated up again, more than before.

"She said how much she'd love to get to spend more time with you. And she wished you'd get over your fear and tell her your feelings for her." The Australian blinked, if he didn't have fur his face would have rivaled North's red coat. Jack smirked slightly. "So maybe you should tell her Bunny~."

"I...once this is over with, now's not exactly the best time for that sort of stuff." The teen nodded.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved the younger Guardian off, who laughed.

"We should find you some clothes; you can't go around with just North's oversized coat on." Bunny laughed as well.

"That'd be good." Jack nodded.

"I wonder if he has some clothes from when he was younger." The Pooka started out towards the door. "You wanna come or wait here?" Jack stood up off of the bed, albeit it a bit shakily.

"I'll come." Bunny noticed and frowned; he walked back over to the teen and helped support him. "Thanks." he said as they began walking.

"No problem you little dingo." Jack looked into some of the open rooms. The rabbit was making sure they avoided running into the Yetis bustling around. The teen was leaning heavily against him as they moved. Bunny frowned to himself; Pitch really did a number on the spirit's body. Hopefully he would heal soon though. "Oi, mate, which one is North's room?" He called to a random Yeti. The Yeti grumbled in that strange language and pointed down in front of the pair. "Thanks, I think."

"What, you don't speak Yeti yet?" Jack laughed.

"Uh, no. What and you do?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Then what were you teasing me for?!"

"Your reaction."

"You're asking for it Frostbite."

"Just some fun."

"I'll just let ya go around in the coat~."

"Come on Bunny. That's just mean." Jack's laughter stopped.

"I think it's pretty funny, it practically eats you." The Australian laughed. The white haired teen punched the rabbit in the shoulder lightly.

"Do I need to throw you over my shoulder?" The rabbit half-heartedly threatened.

"No you don't Bunny." Bunny chuckled as they continued to look for North room. Jack spotted it down the hall, it was a huge door. "I hope he doesn't put me on the Naughty List for breaking into his room." Bunnymund laughed as he opened the door.

"Well, I'm already there, so no worries for me~."

"I don't think that's a good thing mate."

"Hey, you heard North. I'm a record holder."

"You seem too proud of that." Bunny shook his head and lead the Winter spirit to a large chair by a fireplace.

"I am~." He said, sitting down in the chair. The Pooka shook his head and started going through the drawers of a large red dresser, searching for some clothes that might fit the teen. Jack leaned back in the seat. "Find anything Bunny?"

"Unless you want very baggy clothes, no." He doubted the man had kept clothes from his youth but he kept looking...maybe the closet? He hopped over to the large closet and went through a bunch of older looking clothes. Everything was well suited for the winters of the North Pole. Plenty of warm jackets, pants and boots. Bunny scratched his furry head. He didn't need Jack dying of heat, could he even get hot? Going through some more clothes, he found some that looked around Jack's size. "Aha! Little buggers were hiding from me." Jack looked over at him from the chair.

"They'll fit?"

"They look close to your size." Bunny came out with the black pants and red long sleeved shirt with some golden designs on it and gave them to the teen. "Try 'em on." Jack pulled the pants on under the coat as best he could before dropping the coat off of his shoulders. The pants fit pretty well, as did the shirt once he got it on. Bunny started to laugh hysterically. "You look like a mini North!" A snowball hit the bunny in the side of his head. "Ack! Is that what I get for being nice?" He wiped the snow off his fur, he really hated the snowballs.

"No, that's what you get for laughing~."

"Well it's true. All you need to do is grow a beard~."

"Hahaha Bunny."

"Let's go see if the others are here."

"Alright." The Pooka went over to help the young Guardian walk again, if the events of Jack's injuries had been different, he might have teased the teen about needing his help. But now was not the right time for teasing about that. It might just send the teen over the edge if he did. Bunny wasn't that insensitive. They made their way towards the large globe in the workshop, again avoiding working Yetis and dumb elves. He really wondered why the man kept those things around. They did make a mean cake. And North loved him some cake. Babytooth flew up to the pair as they walked into the room, chirping happily.

"Hey ya little bitie." Bunny laughed at the small fairy. "You all okay?" She nodded, patting him on the nose. "Good to hear." He hoped the other two Guardians wouldn't notice anything strange, he really didn't want to have to explain what happened. Babytooth smiled at him before flying up and landing on top of his head. Tooth and Sandy were over near North. When Tooth saw the both of them, she waved. Bunny waved back, his cheeks warming up after remembering what Jack told him. Jack nudged him in the side with a knowing grin. He glared back at the teen. "I'll drop you."

"That would upset Tooth~."

"Oh just wait til you get a crush on someone~."

"I doubt that'll happen any time soon."

You never know Frostbite." He chuckled before walking closer to the others.

"How are you two?" Tooth asked, flying around them.

"Uh...could be better." Bunny laughed nervously.

"Same." Jack said, giving her a grin. Tooth's smile fell.

"What happened?" Bunny rubbed the back of his head and avoided her gaze. Tooth looked down at Jack before turning back to North. "North?" North blinked and grimaced.

"Well we found Pitch. It did not go so well."

"What happened?" Tooth frowned.

"Uh well..." North wasn't sure how to tell her. "We got into little fight."

"...Little fight?" The Russian lifted his red shirt up some to show her some of his wounds from Pitch's sand. Tooth flew a bit closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, do not worry." He wasn't about to complain especially since Jack went through far worse. She turned around and quickly flew back over to Bunny and Jack.

"What happened to you two!?"

"Uh..." Bunny really wished he'd been able to wash the blood off his fur now. She ran her hand through the bloody fur and saw the wounds.

"Bunny!"

"I'm fine, really." He tried to assure her.

"No you're not!" He cupped her cheek with his free paw and grinned.

"Toothiana, I'm fine, believe me Pitch'll have to do better than this to hurt me." Tooth still wore a frown as she looked him in the eyes.

"But he did still injure you."

"I can handle it~." She reached up and tapped his nose with her finger.

"I know." Bunny smiled and cursed the rising heat in his cheeks. Babytooth chirped from on top of his head, causing Tooth to blink a few times.

"What is it?"

"Oh, n-nothing."

"Tooth." Bunny gave her a look. She looked away from him.

"It's nothing Bunny!" She said, her voice almost squeaking on the last word, she looked flustered. He could tell something was wrong but didn't press the matter. Tooth quickly changed the subject by flying over to Jack. "Jack, what about you?" Bunny cringed and looked at the teen, worry on his face. Jack looked up at Tooth.

"I'm fine." The Australian frowned a bit; he knew the kid was just lying for her sake. Tooth didn't look like she believed him. She flew closer, and began poking at him lightly. Bunny tried to hold back his laughter.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Jack nodded. The Pooka softly patted the teen's shoulder. She looked between North and Bunny. "He's lying, isn't he?"

"The kid's tough." He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't know how she'd react plus he didn't even know if Jack wanted her and Sandy to know. Jack felt guilty for lying straight to Tooth's face.

"...Jack, please tell me what really happened."

"Tooth." Bunny shook his head, trying to get her to not push the subject.

"We just got into a fight." The Australian wished it was just that.

"..." Tooth still didn't look like she believed them.

"We're all fine, I promise."

"...Alright." North walked over to them and patted Tooth's shoulder and smiled. He glanced over at Jack and furrowed his brows. "Are those my clothes?" Jack nodded.

"I couldn't just walk around in your coat all day."

"You have point." North laughed. It was definitely a different sight to see him in red. "You look so Christmassy~." The old man laughed. Jack laughed.

"Getting ready early."

"Although I'm not so sure Russian clothes suit you."

"Maybe not." He looked down; North laughed again and ruffled the teen's hair, who smiled up at him.

"What are we gonna do about Pitch mate, we obviously can't handle him this time." Jack visibly flinched at Pitch's name.

"We need to figure something out."

"Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"Trying to think."

"This is more irritating than Frostbite messing up my Easters." Bunny sighed and leaned against the wall. Tooth landed a few feet away.

"We'll think of something."

"I hope you're right." He glanced at her.

"I hope so too." Tooth nodded.

"Thanks Toothy." He smiled and she returned it. North was grinning at the two and Jack nudged Bunny. The Pooka glared at the teen for ruining the moment. "What?" The teen leaned against him again. "Still hurting?" He almost smacked himself; of course it still bloody hurt. Jack nodded as Tooth looked at him worriedly. "Just to let ya know, there's no way I'm doing it while you're around Frostbite."

"Aww, no fair Bunny."

"Very fair!" If that kid wasn't hurt, he'd push him off.

"What's fair?" Tooth asked.

"N-nothing!" Bunny replied too quickly. He wanted to kill the Winter spirit right now.

"What is it Bunny?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's no-nothing, j-just a bet with the brat." He laughed nervously. Oh why was he such an idiot?

"I know when you're lying to me Bunny."

"I'm not lying." He pouted.

"Yes you are~." She smiled.

"W-why would I lie if I know you know when I lie?"

"Because you're hiding something from me."

"You're just imagining things."

"No I'm not~."

"Da on Izhet poryadke~." North laughed. (oh he's lying alright) She glanced over at North.

"I know he is." Paige Lyman

"What the hell did you just say North!?"

"Oh nothing~." The Russian held his hands up in defense. She walked up to the rabbit.

"You're lying Bunny~."

"I-is this really the time for this?" He tried to back away but forgot he was already against the wall. Tooth flew up so she was level with him.

"Yes." Bunny gulped at how close she was. He was really getting tired of his face heating up. "You're a bit red."

"No I'm not and besides I'm covered in fur. How could you even tell if I was?"

"Good eyesight?" 'Damn.' The Australian didn't reply; she leaned in a bit closer. "Bunny?" Why did she have to be so close?!

"H-huh?"

"Tell me."

"T-tell you what?"

"What are you lying to me about?" He mentally groaned. This would be so much easier if the other damn Guardians weren't grinning at him.

"Ugh!" He suddenly grabbed the fairy's cheeks and quickly pressed his lips to hers before pulling away. "There. Happy?" He blushed furiously beneath his fur. North's jaw dropped. Jack's eyes widened, not having expected Bunny to do that. Tooth's wings flapped quickly as she blushed, most of it not visible because of her feathers. She blinked once, before leaning in again and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Very happy!" Bunny froze and blinked. N-no way that just happened. Sandy must have just given him a really nice dream. Sandy himself was asleep behind North. Tooth smiled at Bunny; the rabbit gulped. Shit, what did he do now? He just returned the smile shyly, not sure of what else to do. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the room as she reached up and tapped him on the nose again. He blinked again before grabbing her wrist and leading her hand up to his ears. He glanced down at the ground as his cheeks burned more. North was trying not to ruin the moment by making a comment. Tooth smiled brightly at him as she began to rub his ears with both hands. The Easter Bunny's foot immediately began to thump loudly thanks to the good feeling of his ears being scratched.

"Too adorable~." North accidentally slipped out; Bunny just ignored him. Tooth smiled, humming quietly to herself when she heard his foot.

"Oh Bunny~ I love hearing your foot~."

"Oooooh~~." He leaned closer to her hands as his foot moved faster. North was surprised the teen hadn't made fun of the bunny yet. She giggled lightly as she continued. Jack was watching the two with a big grin. It was about time! Bunny really had the urge to take the fairy to somewhere more private but he knew now was not the time for that. That would have to wait for later. Babytooth had begun to pat him on the head as well. In the back of his mind, Bunny wondered if the mini fairies were going to swoon over him now. More than likely, they would~.

"Well isn't that sweet~?" The Boogeyman's voice echoed, although there was a hint of anger and annoyance instead of his usual mocking. Jack immediately stiffened at the sound of Pitch's voice, moving closer to Bunny. North glared and retrieved a sword off the mantel. Bunny growled and pulled Tooth close to him while making sure he was close to the teen as well. "I must say I am impressed that you managed to escape~. Very annoyed, but still impressed." Sandy woke up instantly, looking around at the others. Jack's arm slid around Bunny tightly. An annoyed Pitch could only mean bad things for them. Pitch's laugh sounded as he noticed Jack's reaction. "Oh what's the matter Jack~~? I thought you enjoyed our little fun together~?"

"Like hell I did!" The teen's eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing here Pitch?!" Bunny yelled.

"I just came to get back what's mine~." He chuckled darkly. Tooth looked down at Jack, who was clinging to Bunny; that was something she never thought she would see.

"Nothing belongs to you Pitch." She said.

"Oh~?" Pitch went silent before laughing, full of amusement. "They didn't tell you~? Jack is mine now~. The marks on his body are proof enough~."

"...What did you do to him?" She looked confused. Bunny's and North's glares intensified.

"Let's just say he's not so innocent anymore~." Her eyes widened as she caught the meaning behind his words.

"Oh Jack..." Bunny's paws formed into fists.

"Leave!"

"I don't think so~. You all have become even more annoying than before. It's not just about making the children not believe anymore, I want you all to suffer before I kill you myself." A wave of black sand started engulfing random elves and Yetis. They tried to fight their way out.

"You fucking bastard! Let them go!" Jack yelled, grabbing his staff and freezing the sand nearby. Pitch growled and sent sand straight at the teen, knocking him to the ground. He groaned as his bruises were hit. The sand started slithering over his body, trapping him against the ground.

"Jack!" Bunny went to grab his boomerang out of habit and growled when he remembered it's fate.

"You look so good on your back Frost~." Pitch chuckled as Jack struggled against the sand, trying to get out of it's hold.

"S-Shut up Pitch!" The sand snatched the damn staff from him again and engulfed it. Without thinking, Bunny hopped towards the Winter spirit and tried to pull the sand off of him. He wasn't about to let Jack go through that hell again. Jack looked right at Bunny, fear clear in his eyes again as he tried to get away from the sand. Sandy was using his own sand, trying to attack Pitch's. North was hacking at the sand trapping his helpers with his sword. Bunny hated how scared the poor spirit was, he really was going to kill Pitch before this was over. Pitch smirked to himself in the shadows as the stupid rabbit did exactly what he had hoped he would do, leaving the Tooth Fairy by herself~. Tooth was about to follow after Bunny, it was disturbing to see the normally mischievous teen scared half to death; but, before she could move, sand shot up and strangled her ankles, dragging her down into the sea of sand. Tooth let out a yelp, trying to fly away. The black sand acted like quicksand as it dragged her down even more. Bunny turned when he heard he yelp, his eyes widened and he hopped towards her, not even thinking as he abandoned the young Guardian. Jack continued to fight against the sand, his fear increasing when Bunny headed back for Tooth who was getting dragged down. Her wings were flapping, but did little to help her. Pitch chuckled once more. Bunnymund gritted his teeth as he hopped as fast as he could to get to her. North tried getting to Jack but the sand wouldn't allow him. Tooth reached out and grabbed Bunny's hand when he was close enough. Jack began to freeze the sand again. The Pooka pulled with all his might but in vain as tooth was dragged further and further into the sand.

"No, no, no." He muttered, panic in his voice. Some of the sand around Jack hardened and bashed against his head, trying to make him unable to use his powers.

"Aster!" Toothiana yelled, holding onto him with both hands. The teen groaned loudly as he was hit in the head, but he kept freezing the sand even with his head becoming hazy. Bunny started to panic even more when he felt her slipping out of his grip. The sand started to slowly engulf Jack as well. The teen struggled against it, but it was getting even harder to concentrate thanks to the blow he'd taken.

"Hang on Tooth! Ugh!" The rabbit groaned and he pulled harder. Suddenly a newly formed Nightmare flew at him, hitting him right in the chest and making him fall backwards and lose his hold on the woman. Tooth let out another yelp as she was dragged into the sand at a quicker rate than before. Both Guardians were almost completely gone.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Shibi: muhahahahahahahhaha~! god why are we so messed up? T.T torture and more dark shit will be in the next chapter. i would say i regret nothing but this is the first rp where i actually feel bad for fucking with ppl. My dear Frosty feels the same as well so at least i don't feel like a complete pussy XD til the next chapter~!^^  
Guardians: *glare at Shibi and Frosty*  
Pitch: I like you two~


	4. Wings and Choosing Sides

Shibi: thank you guys for all the nice reviews~ 3 we love seeing them~ well we've learned i am far more screwed up in the head than Frosty as she's refused to do a few things, I won't mention them now since I don't want to give any future stuff away.  
**Warnings: **some torture, internal struggles, language, some guy/guy, sad and messed up shit  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_"Hang on Tooth! Ugh!" The rabbit groaned and he pulled harder. Suddenly a newly formed Nightmare flew at him, hitting him right in the chest and making him fall backwards and lose his hold on the woman. Tooth let out another yelp as she was dragged into the sand at a quicker rate than before. Both Guardians were almost completely gone._

Bunny groaned as his head hit the stone ground hard and he became groggy, his chest was screaming in pain; he had a feeling a rib or two was broken. 'Tooth!' The Australian hopped up but fell right back down on his side as the head injury made him woozy. Toothiana by this point was gone, having been sucked in by the sand. Baby Tooth flew over and landed on Bunny's hand. She'd been able to avoid all of the sand.

"No! No! No!" Bunny forced himself over to where she had been and yelled out in frustration as he punched the leftover sand. Pitch just laughed at the rabbit's anguish. Sandy looked to the spot where Jack had been previously. Nothing but the ice and frost was left over from the teen. Pitch appeared in the middle of the room as he continued to chuckle. Bunny glared at him, tears staining his eyes, before he leaped to attack the spirit. The Boogeyman just grinned as the Pooka was hit hard by the sand again, sending him to land on the floor once more. Sandy flew at Pitch, sending whips of sand flying at him. Pitch glanced over at the oncoming Guardian and disappeared into the shadows once more, he really hated those whips. Sandy slowed to a stop, looking around for Pitch. Bunny was up on his feet again, seething as he looked for the bastard.

"Oh~ don't worry rabbit~, I'm make sure to return them...after they're broken shells of their former selves~." Pitch laughed before disappearing completely along with his sand and new Nightmares. Sandy's whips disappeared once he heard what Pitch had said. They needed to act fast to get the other two guardians back! The Pooka's fur was becoming wet with tears.

"Damn it!" He yelled out in frustration again and angrily punched the wall. Baby Tooth was hidden behind his ears, looking around nervously. Tooth was gone. "I played right into his hands again. And now they're going to pay the price." Bunny collapsed against the wall and his back slid down it until he was on the ground. And considering what Pitch had already done to Jack, things would probably only get worse for the two from there. The Australian pulled his ears down hard as he beat himself up on the inside for not protecting either of them. North walked up to the two Guardians.

"Bunny, we do not have time to beat selves up. We need to get Tooth and Jack back."

"How are we supposed to do that?! We can't beat him this time!"

"We will find some way!"

"I-I promised him I'd protect him." Bunny mumbled as more tears wet his fur. North pulled Bunny up.

"Promises are sometimes broken. We will fix." The rabbit gritted his teeth as his body shook with a mix of sorrow and rage.

"How?!"

"We will find way." He said. It would be hard, but hopefully they could do it.

"We only escaped last time because you had a bloody snow globe. They are stuck there!"

"Bunny, we will think of something to get them back." He still couldn't imagine how they were going to do that. The Australian's eyes widened as a thought struck him like a ton of eggs.

"W-what if he turns them?" North's face darkened at the thought.

"...I don't know Bunny."

"Sandy, you have to figure out how to reverse that!" Bunny said frantically. Sandy nodded; he would try to. It didn't really help the rabbit feel any better; his guilt was still eating away at him.

Tooth and Jack both came to, after having blacked out after the sand had pulled them down. Pitch stayed in the shadows and watched them; his smirk almost covered his whole face. Tooth stood up, and glanced around before going over to Jack. The Boogeyman had some sand shake a few of the cages, making them creak as they swung. She jumped slightly when she heard them, flying over to Jack. The white haired teen blinked awake, eyes showing his fear when he realized where they were. He eyed the teen like he was a piece of meat and licked his lips.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked as she landed next to him. He didn't answer and frantically looked around to see if the dark spirit was there. Tooth glanced around as well. The whole place gave off an eerie feeling. Jack unconsciously scooted closer to the older Guardian. Her wings fluttered slightly as she grabbed his hand. He flinched slightly at the contact before realizing it was her hand; he squeezed it tightly. The spirit wished he had his staff, he felt powerless without it even though he could use some of his powers without it thanks to all of his new believers. But it still helped to have his staff handy. Sadly, Pitch had taken it again. And that left them quite vulnerable to any attack that he might have in store for them.

"I'm sorry." Tooth looked at him.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You wouldn't be here if I hadn't pushed Bunny to tell you he liked you." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's not your fault." He still felt like it was. Jack wouldn't be able to live with himself if she had to go through what he went through. Tooth held his hand tightly as she glanced around. "Is this Pitch's lair?" Jack nodded; he looked over to his side and noticed some blood on ground not very far from him. The teen stiffened and moved closer to the Tooth Fairy again. Such unpleasant memories being back here was bringing up. Tooth was debating on whether or not she wanted to know that Pitch was here with them. The Winter spirit could feel his heart beat erratically and his body shake slightly as his mind replayed what Pitch did. His skin crawled; he could still feel the Nightmare King's hands all over him. It was probably going to happen again. Or something even worse, considering who it was they were dealing with. Poor, poor Jack. Things were about to go downhill. Pitch's chuckle echoed through the shadowy lair as he circled the two while staying hidden in the shadows. Jack's hold on Tooth tightened even further when he heard Pitch's laugh. The dark spirit stepped out right behind the pair and grabbed the older Guardian by the feathers on top of her head. Tooth let out a yelp. "Pitch!"

"Hello again Tooth Fairy~." He smirked and gripped her neck with his other hand and pulled her up forcefully.

"What do you want?" She struggled to breathe.

"I really would like to kill all of you but that wouldn't be any fun by itself~. So I want to hurt you before I kill you~." He growled next to her ear. Her eyes widened slightly as she let go of Jack's hand. The teen was trying to back away, but was worried about Tooth. "Oh don't think I've forgotten about you Jack~. I'm deciding whether I want to have you before or after I play with her~." Jack's face fell when he heard his name.

"Just let her go."

"So eager to have me fuck you again~?" He chuckled as he plucked a small feather off of her head. Tooth whimpered slightly at the loss of the feather. They were quite sensitive.

"No!" Jack yelled.

"I wonder how the rabbit would react if I had the same fun with her~. What do you think Frost~?"

"No! Leave her alone Pitch!" The Nightmare King's smirk widened at the teen's reactions.

"I do prefer you for that~. I have something else planned for her~." Tooth pulled at his hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her throat. Jack grabbed her hand again. Pitch released the woman's neck and pushed her down onto the teen. Jack pulled her away from Pitch quickly. Pitch laughed. "You're quite protective Jack~. Did you forget they ignored you for 300 years?"

"That doesn't matter." Jack glared at Pitch, but somewhere inside, it did matter.

"Who's to say they won't do it again~?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure Jack~?" The older spirit asked as he circled the pair slowly. Tooth caught her breath and glared up at Pitch.

"We wouldn't ever leave him!" Pitch laughed.

"Can you be sure about that? You all had no problem turning your backs on him when he looked for his memories~."

"We didn't know all of the facts then."

"The rabbit didn't seem to think that way~." He laughed again.

"...Bunny is a bit hasty."

"And so laughably predictable~."

"Pitch, just let us go." Tooth said.

"Now why would I ever do that~?"

"..." She really had no reason for that.

"I thought so~." He chuckled. Jack's hold on Tooth tightened as he backed away from Pitch. The Boogeyman chuckled. "You look so enticing when you're afraid Jack~." Jack backed away even faster at that.

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh please Jack, you know you can't hide your fear from me. It's written all over your face~." Some black sand slithered around Jack and caressed his cheek. He flinched away from the sand.

"Get the hell away." Pitch disappeared into the shadows only to reappear behind Jack; he wrapped his one arm around the teen's waist while his other hand covered his blue eyes.

"You're resistance just makes me want to break you even more~." Jack immediately let go of Tooth when Pitch grabbed him by the waist, Jack's whole body stiffened.

"Let go." He wasn't even bothering to hide how scared he was now. The dark spirit chuckled and leaned down to nip the younger's ear.

"No." He replied simply before dragging him into the shadows. Tooth tried to grab at Jack's hand before he disappeared, but wasn't able to grab him before the two were gone. As soon as they stepped out into another area of his lair, Pitch shoved Jack against the hard wall and grabbed his ass. "Mmmm~ I don't know what it is, but you are addicting~."

"And you're not." Jack glared up at him; he'd like nothing more than to get the hell away from Pitch forever. The older spirit licked the back of Jack's neck as his other hand slipped around and grabbed his clothed manhood. Jack flinched, trying to back away from the touch. But all that was behind him was a wall. Paige Lyman

"It really must be hard, being a hormonal teenager for eternity~. I'll gladly help you with those urges, my little Jack~." Jack shook his head.

"I'm not your anything."

"How about my little Fearling~?" Pitch smirked as some sand circled around them. Jack's eyes widened as he looked up at Pitch.

"No! You can't do that!"

"What's stopping me~? Not you, not the other Guardians~. Really the only reason I haven't done it yet is because I love watching you struggle with yourself when you enjoy my touches~." Jack shook his head quickly.

"No I don't! Who the hell would enjoy being rape-... touched by you!" Pitch reached in the teen's pants and began to slowly stroke him. His length was growing hard at the touches. Jack stared down at the hand down his pants in disgust.

"Obviously you do if you're getting hard~." He chuckled and increased his pace.

"Nghh- I d-don't."

"Why do you fight it Jack~? I told you before nothing goes better together than cold and darkness." The hand that had been massaging the other's ass ran up under the red shirt to feel Jack's torso. "You don't have to worry about keeping those moans in this time~." Pitch smirked. Jack shivered as he felt Pitch's hand slide up under his shirt.

"Those two don't go g-good together. At all." He said, trying to move himself away from Pitch's hold on his nether regions. The dark spirit pressed his body against the other's, pinning him between his body and the wall.

"The cold certainly doesn't go together with light. You and I both know you're not really a Guardian and soon it'll all go away and you'll be by yourself again." The teen glared half-heartedly up at Pitch.

"They wouldn't do that to me. They're my family now." He couldn't help but think of the family he had lost, but his new family... was plenty good.

"Some family, ignoring you for 300 years, pushing you away without any explanation when you did try to talk to them. Tell me, how many times did North have his Yetis keep you out of his workshop~?"A frown worked it's way onto Jack's face as he thought back over the years. The Yetis had kicked him out plenty of times. If he really thought about it... he had been ignored by just about everyone. "And then they finally talk to you when they need you for something. To an outside party that really does sound like they used you." Jack's face fell even more.

"Like you're any better."

"Now what did I do~? I tried to help you." Pith replied as he leaned his face closer to the teen's. He couldn't move his head away thanks to the damned wall he was pushed up against.

"How the hell is doing that helping me!"

"I'm talking about offering you a chance to be believed in a year ago. If I recall the only reason you even helped the Guardians was to get your memories back."

"...I got them back on my own either way."

"No, I gave them to you, you still would have no idea who you really are and were if I hadn't given them to you." Jack glared at him. "You know it's true~." Pitch grinned and leaned down to suck on a patch of the pale skin of Jack's neck; he jerked his head away.

"Stop."

"Do I have to restrain you?" Pitch growled. Jack didn't want to go back to being held down with sand again.

"...No."

"Good." The Nightmare King went back to sucking the cold skin until another dark hickey was made. He licked and kissed the mark before pulling away. Jack's head slumped back against the wall when he finished.

"...Why are you doing this?" Pitch didn't answer and instead claimed the other's lips, only this time gently unlike the other times. Jack blinked a few times. It was different... but still unwelcome. He licked the teen's cold lips, asking for entrance instead of forcing his way in. The Boogeyman figured if he was to get Jack to cut off ties with the Guardians he'd have to act...nicer. The Winter spirit was a bit shocked. His mouth opened slightly as he gaped at Pitch's actions. He slowly pushed in and took the time to explore the younger's mouth; Pitch was going to take his time this time. It still surprised him how warm his mouth was, unlike the rest of his body, his skin was cold to the touch. Jack didn't do anything, not kissing back or trying to move away. His blue eyes looked at Pitch with surprise. The older spirit coaxed the younger's tongue with his own as his hands slid up to rub the teen's hips slowly. Jack's hips moved on their own accord towards his hands. Pitch grinned against the other's lips as he deepened the kiss more causing Jack let out a small moan. The Boogeyman's grin widened before he pulled away and licked Jack's lips once more. Jack let out a quiet breath as he glanced up at Pitch. The man's golden eyes caught Jack's blue ones as he continued to rub his hips. Confusion clouded his eyes as he tried to figure out why the hell Pitch was being so gentle now. Pitch licked his lips, the teen tasted delicious. He was trying to exploit the other's new fear. The Nightmare King knew he'd be unstoppable if he had the Winter spirit on his side plus he glad about the fact that the other knew exactly what he himself had been through. Such a manipulator. But if he used Jack's fears against him... he might just get what he wanted. Jack was already in a rather vulnerable state from the day before and with the fear of being left alone again out in the open, he was ripe to be messed with. "They'll never understand you like I do Jack~." Jack glanced up at him.

"You wouldn't understand me."

"Oh but I do Jack, being alone for so long, being ignored and forgotten, losing the people you love." For a split second, Pitch's face had a hint of sorrow at the last thing. Jack caught it though, and it surprised him. Pitch had lost someone? Though... it did make sense. "Do the others understand every single one of those feelings?" Jack slowly shook his head.

"...No." Pitch caressed the teen's cheek tenderly; Jack looked down at the ground. The Boogeyman tilted the other's head up by his chin and took his lips still didn't return the kiss, too many thoughts were flying around in his head. Pitch mentally frowned as he pulled away, the teen was too conflicted at the moment for his plans to work. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." Jack scooted along the wall, away from Pitch. He was a little frustrated, he was sure that would work better than this; well, at least the spirit was second guessing his 'family.' Pitch stepped into the shadows to return to where he left the other Guardian. Tooth was flying around the lair, trying to figure out where in the world Jack had gone. She knew it was probably hopeless. The dark spirit chuckled. "It's no use, the only way out is through the shadows and I control them." Tooth turned around.

"Where's Jack?"

"Should you really be worrying about him~?"

"..."

"I haven't hurt him, I've left him to think about some things~." He smirked as black sand surrounded the Guardian of Memories. Toothiana flew to try and get away from the black sand before it could catch her. It chased after her, almost touching her ankle. Pitch laughed, he knew sooner or later she'd become tired. She ended up flying around the entire lair for quite some time before stopping in front of Pitch.

"What do you want?"

"I've already told you what I want Tooth Fairy~." He answered as he glanced behind her before the sand wrapped around her body, trapping her arms and wings. Tooth looked down at the sand before looking back to Pitch.

"You know they'll come after you." The Boogeyman grabbed her chin roughly and leaned down close as he smirked, revealing his sharp teeth.

"They can't stop me this time~." Tooth's eyes widened. She couldn't move because of the sand, and who knew what Pitch would do to her. Pitch reached up and plucked a few feathers off her head.

"Ow!"

"I wonder how the rabbit will react if I pluck every little feather off~?" The Nightmare King chuckled as he twirled one of the small green feathers between his fingers. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't!" She said frantically.

"Awww~ the Tooth Fairy's afraid~." He mocked as he plucked a few off her shoulder. Each feather being pulled off hurt quite a lot. "I have a better idea~." He smirked as some sand in his hand formed a black dagger. Her eyes widened even further.

"Pitch!" He gently ran the sharp end across her cheek, just to tease her, he didn't draw any blood. She glanced to the knife. "Pitch, please don't!"

"Don't what~? I doubt you know what I plan to do~, but I'm curious as to what is running through that head of yours~."

"I don't know!" The man laughed, this was better than when he kidnapped her mini fairies and the teeth. He walked behind her and made the sand move slightly, revealing where her wings were attached to her body. Tooth blinked. "W-What are you going to do!?"

"Here's a question: are you considered a fairy if you don't have wings~?" Her violet eyes widened even more.

"P-Pitch!" He ignored her and grabbed the base of her wings before slowly slicing into them with the sand dagger. Tooth let out a loud scream. Pitch continued to cut her wings off as slowly as possible, making sure she suffered. She was a whimpering mess by the time he was finished. He walked back around and dropped the colorful cellophane wings in front of her as the sand pressed against her wound. Another loud scream could be heard as the wounds bled. Pitch chuckled as he watched her, her screams of pain almost rivaled Jack's~. Almost. Tooth looked down at her wings, tears streaming down her face. The sand released her, dropping her to the ground. Tooth landed on the ground. "You're a monster Pitch!" He just shrugged as the dagger dissolved into sand once more. She wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop. Pitch crouched down so he was at her level.

"Think your fellow Guardians can help you now~?" He smirked deviously. Tooth wrapped her arms around herself as she sat back, scooting away from him. He chuckled before standing back up. 'Two down~.' The Boogeyman stepped into the shadows to visit his little Winter spirit. Jack was leaning against the wall opposite of where he had been pinned against earlier. "Enjoy your alone time Jack?" Jack's head immediately snapped up when he heard Pitch. The older spirit laughed. "Did I startle you~?"

"No." Jack scooted down the wall away from Pitch, who chuckled.

"Good. So~, think about what I said?" Jack nodded. "And~?" He watched the teen closely. He leaned against his pulled up knees. Pitch fought the growing smirk, so it had worked~. Jack didn't look up at Pitch.

"...You're probably right."

"I know it hurts." Pitch said as he leaned against the opposite wall; probably best if he distanced himself from the teen right now, he didn't want to scare him off when he was so close to having him~.All that was visible was the top of his head, his white hair popping up over his folded arms.

"...I'm used to being alone... why should I think it would ever change?"

"It can change Jack~, my offer still stands." Jack peeked one eye over his arms, looking up at Pitch. The older spirit was looking directly at the younger one; his anxiety was growing with every second. Jack was quiet for a few minutes, just staring at Pitch.

"I think... I might take you up on that..." He said quietly. Pitch allowed a grin to form as he walked towards the young Guardian. His blue eye followed Pitch as he came closer.

"I want to be sure Jack, can you really fight the Guardians if need be~?" Jack seemed to curl in on himself even more as he shook his head. "Pity~. No matter, I can fix that easily." The white haired teen looked up at him.

"...What?" Sand started to slither over Jack's shoulders, around his stomach, and his arms. He jerked forward, away from the sand. "What are you doing Pitch?!"

"It won't be permanent, just when you need it~." The older immortal tried to explain, without scaring off the Winter spirit.

"What do you mean?!"

"You want to join me but doubt you can fight the Guardians, if I turn you into a Fearling when need be, you shouldn't have a problem doing so." Jack looked up at him.

"How do I know you won't just keep me like that?"

"Why would I do that if you willingly joined me~?"

"..." "It hurts that you don't trust me Jack~."

"After what you did to me?"

"Yes, well, that couldn't be helped." That was about as close to an apology as the teen was going to get. Jack leaned against his knees again.

"...Fine..." Oh, how manipulative Pitch could be, making Jack think that the Guardians would leave him all alone. Pitch smirked as he made the sand move over Jack's body once more. He hadn't actually tried it on a person, so he was curious as to what he would look like. The Winter spirit stayed still. The feeling of the sand wrapping around him was highly unpleasant, and only made him think of what had happened the previous night. More and more sand wrapped around the teen's body until he was completely covered; Pitch watched as his sand started transforming the spirit. After a minute, the sand had worked and it fell away from Jack. The teen's blue eyes and white hair were now gold and black. His skin had turned grey, and his clothes were black as well. Pitch grinned in satisfaction, he liked the way Jack looked~.

"Better~?" The teen looked up at him and nodded.

"Much." The man's grin into a smirk at the response.

"Why don't we go say hello to our other guest~?" Jack pushed himself up off of the ground. The bruises on his skin only seemed to have grown darker as well with the change in skin tone. They stood out just as much as when he was his normal pale color. He looked up at Pitch.

"Let's go then."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Shibi: Jack makes a sexy fearling~ oh and Frosty agrees^^  
Pitch: *licks lips*  
Shibi: hey, get in line!  
Pitch: you're asking for it girl, i will give you such horrible nightmares!  
Shibi: : D really?! i actually love nightmares, they're so fucked up and give me ideas for my stories and rps. i had one where one of friends was eaten by a holographic velociraptor in the senior courtyard of our high school XDD  
Pitch:...why can't kids these days be scared like they used to? T.T  
Shibi: bitch i'm 18, although i am a kid at heart~ XDDD thanks for reading guys~ tell us what you think about it~ bye~~ i'll update again in a few days~


	5. Rescue and Betrayal

Shibi: Woohoo! over 3000+ views^^ Frosty and I thank all of you and for reading our RP and I am extra glad cause it takes for-freaking-ever to put it in story form so very nice to know i'm not wasting hrs of my life~^^  
**Warnings: **language, sex, guy/guy (dear god i lost so much blood writing that~ hehehehe~) some perverted things from the Easter Bunny (we don't take any responsibility for any childhoods that are ruined)  
Shibi: PitchxJack in this, obviously and some Sweettooth fluff~ 83 because it's just so adorable and we needed something to counter all the angst and torture, do you know what doing this shit to beloved childhood figures does to you man?! c-cause we've fucked with all of them by now! and oh god why did we do that to poor Ja-*cries* i made him so fucked up! i-i need a moment!  
Guardians: *looks of worry and confusion*  
Shibi: phew, o-okay i'm good, sorry about that^^ anyway the sweettooth goes a little more than fluff, so no likey, no read. i kinda made Bunny a bit of a pervert too, hehehe~  
Bunny: *glares*  
Shibi: well you know what they say about rabbits~  
Bunny: I hate you  
Shibi: enjoy our very screwed up story!^^

_"Better~?" The teen looked up at him and nodded._

_"Much." The man's grin into a smirk at the response._

_"Why don't we go say hello to our other guest~?" Jack pushed himself up off of the ground. The bruises on his skin only seemed to have grown darker as well with the change in skin tone. They stood out just as much as when he was his normal pale color. He looked up at Pitch._

_"Let's go then."_

Pitch's smirk widened as he made the shadows engulf both of them before sending them back to where he had left the weeping woman.

"Someone wants to see you~." Tooth looked up, fearful that Pitch was back to hurt her even more. She saw the newly changed Jack and gasped.

"Jack! What happened?" The teen walked over to her and knelled down.

"Pitch is just helping me realize what I should have been doing from the start." Oh this was even better than the Boogeyman had thought it would be~. Jack's entire way of thinking had been changed. He wasn't the carefree, mischievous teen from before. He smiled in an eerily similar way to Pitch. "And I like it." Pitch almost let out a pleasurable groan at the Winter spirit's words, he was going to do unspeakable things to the teen after this~.

"J-Jack, this isn't you!" Tooth said in a hoarse voice from the crying. Jack patted her on top of the head.

"Of course it is."

"Jack put her in a cage." Pitch ordered. Jack grabbed Tooth around her middle and flew up to one of the nearby open cages. The older spirit smirked, oh he was going to enjoy the look on the other Guardian's faces when they saw Jack~. It was not going to go over well with any of them. Jack shut the door and landed back on the ground near Pitch. He smirked up at the caged Guardian once more. "Do you really think there's any hope for all of you now~?" Tooth didn't answer him, just wrapped her arms around herself again. The dark spirit chuckled before having the shadows take him and Jack back to the other room. The now gold eyed teen looked up at him. Pitch suddenly slammed the smaller spirit against the wall and roughly crashed his lips onto the other's. Jack groaned into the kiss as his back hit the wall. He returned the kiss just as roughly, licking at Pitch's lips. The older spirit let out a growl of pleasure as the teen's actions went straight to his cock. This was more like it~. Jack pushed his tongue into the Nightmare King's mouth, tangling their tongues together as he hooked one leg around the other's waist. Apparently the teen's sex drive went up a lot with the change. Pitch wasn't complaining. He gripped Jack's hips tightly as he ground his hardening member against the other's.

"Mmmm~." Jack moaned against his lips. Oh fuck, that was such a turn on. The man slid his hands down to work on Jack's pants while he deepened the already heated kiss. The teen slid a hand into Pitch's shirt, rubbing it along his chest. A shiver ran up the man's spine, the teen's skin was still cold. He pulled the other's pants down and pulled the hard member out before stroking it. Jack let out a hiss of pleasure. "Fuck Pitch~." He whispered into the other's ear.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do to you Jack~." Pitch smirked as he jerked the teen off faster.

"Mmmmngh~." He pulled Pitch down closer for another rough kiss. His pants were becoming way too tight and he wanted to fuck the teen already. The Boogeyman moaned loudly into the kiss as he imagined all the things he was going to do to Jack. Jack's hands slid down the other's body to the top of his pants, and began to undo them. Pitch glanced down to watch the teen's hands. He moved one of his hands behind the now dark haired spirit and roughly massaged his bare ass. Jack wiggled his ass, pressing it into Pitch's hands as he undid the other's pants and pushed them down. Pitch chuckled.

"Someone's impatient~." Jack sighed as he was relieved of the tight pants.

"Like you want to wait either." He said, moving his lips down to the older spirit's neck. Pitch chuckled once more and tilted his neck for his new Fearling. The taller man started teasing the shorter one's entrance. Jack bit down on his neck, pushing himself back against Pitch's finger. Pitch groaned and pushed a finger inside the teen, he could still feel some of his cum from the last time he had his way with him. "Mmmmm~." Jack bit down harder as he slid one hand down to wrap around Pitch's length. The Boogeyman hissed in pleasure and pulled Jack's hand away as he looked down at him with hazy, lustful golden eyes. He looked back up at Pitch, licking his lips. With no patience left, the older spirit grabbed the younger's hips and lifted him up higher between his body and the wall before thrusting deep inside his lean body. Jack moaned Pitch's name out loudly, as he wrapped both of his legs around his waist. That forced their bodies even closer together. Pitch wasted no time and pounded into Jack hard and fast while he nibbled on his neck, wanting to mark him even more. He tilted his neck to the side, giving Pitch more access as he rolled his hips down. The older spirit bit down and licked the flesh as he searched for the teen's sweet spot. The teen's moans were loud, much different to when he was restraining them. Jack bit down on Pitch's neck when his prostate was hit once, hard enough to draw blood. Pitch groaned and increased his pace, abusing Jack's prostate. He was becoming even harder as he heard Jack's moans, if that was even possible.

"See how much you enjoy this~? There was no need to fight it before~." Jack sucked harshly at the bite mark.

"Ngghhh~ I-It's your own fault for s-scaring me." He moaned out. The Boogeyman chuckled and grabbed the teen's neglected cock.

"I'll make up for it~."

"G-Good." He replied, bucking his hips into Pitch's hand.

"Mmmm~, tell me how much you enjoy this Jack~." Pitch moaned, stroking the ex-Guardian's member as he continued to fuck him. Jack wrapped one arm around Pitch's neck and leaned up to kiss him roughly.

"Ngghh. I fucking l-love it."

"Mmngh~~." The older spirit returned the kiss, almost animalistically, and nibbled on the younger's lips. Jack opened his mouth up to the other, tangling their tongues together again. Pitch growled as he thrusted even harder than before and stroked the teen's member faster. The teen groaned as he came into Pitch's hand. The Boogeyman moaned loudly as he felt the other tighten around his cock; his pace increased even more as he lifted his hand to lick it clean of Jack's delicious cum. Jack's eyes were hazy as he watched Pitch lick his hands. He tightened around the other's length as he bit at his neck again. "Mmmngh~~." The Nightmare King soon came undone and came hard against Jack's sweet spot.

"P-Pitch~." Jack moaned against his neck, licking at another bite mark. The man panted heavily as he slowed his thrusts. He almost grew hard again at the thought of an eternity of hot sex with the teen. It was quite a lovely thought, wasn't it? Jack's moans had quieted as he leaned his head against Pitch's shoulder.

"Do you want to change back?" Pitch really didn't want to turn the other back to normal but he needed to gain Jack's full trust. Jack nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I do." The Boogeyman touched the teen's cheek and sand started to leave his body and the pale skin started to return. Jack's features began to return to normal, his white hair hanging down into his face. He reached up and pushed it out of the way. Pitch watched as he became his regular self; the teen looked so fuckable in both forms, especially now that his hair was messy and his breathing was heavy. The teen blinked a few times before looking down to see Pitch's length still inside of him. He visibly flinched at the feeling of being filled. Now that he was back to normal, the memories were coming back. The Nightmare King noticed and stroked the teen's cheek comfortingly. Maybe he should have asked he pulled out. Jack unwrapped his legs from around Pitch's waist and put them down on the ground, wobbling slightly. Pitch pulled out of the spirit and fixed his pants.

"I told you I wouldn't keep you like that~."

"...I know." Jack nodded, pulling his own pants back up. The older man grinned.

"You can...what's the best way to explain it, 'turn it on' when you want, but I can make you turn to and back now. Just in case~." Jack looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean just in case?"

"In case you can't will yourself to do it when you're facing them, and I must say you make an excellent Fearling~. The look on the poor little fairy's face was absolutely priceless~~."

"Oh..." He said, not sure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

"Don't worry Jack~, the guilt will go away soon~." Pitch assured the Winter spirit. Jack didn't look like he believed him. Pitch patted the teen's head. He glanced up at Pitch, who was looking down at the other.

"...Are you sure it'll go away?"

"You'll soon feel how you did as a fearling~."

"...Really?"

"Oh yes, believe me~." He knew all too well, although he didn't have the choice he had given Jack.

"...Is it worth it?"

"You now have someone who understands you, do you think it is~?"

"...I think so."

"There you go~." Pitch grinned. Jack looked up at him. The Boogeyman turned slightly and blinked before smirking. "We have company~." Jack blinked a few times.

"The others?"

"They're more stupid than I thought~."

"...They shouldn't have come."

"I know it's still a little soon, but do you feel like facing them~?" Pitch was not used to being nice but if it kept him his new fearling he'd be fucking Mother Theresa.

"No... not really."

Jack shook his head.

"I'll be back soon then~." Pitch said before disappearing into the shadows. Jack sat down, leaning back against the wall. Had this really been the best decision?

Bunny quickly picked himself up after landing on the dark, hard ground of Pitch's lair.

"Hurry up!" He hissed at the other two Guardians. His mind was racing with horrible things that were happening to his Tooth and Jack. Sandy floated behind Bunny, looking around the lair, trying to spot any sign of Tooth or Jack. North wobbled around slightly, not used to falling to the ground so much. The Pooka walked around slowly, boomerangs that the Yetis had made him in his hands. He hit something with his foot and jumped back slightly; looking down his face contorted in confusion before his eyes widened in horror as he recognized the things as wings. "Toothiana!" A low sob could be heard from a few feet away. Tooth looked out of the cages bars at Bunny.

"Bunny!" She yelled; the Australian hopped from cage to cage until he reached the one she was in.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He reached a paw in and wiped some of her tears away. Tooth grabbed his paws through the bars.

"I-It's ok Aster." she said, trying to pull him closer.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out." He removed his hand to grab onto one of the bars and tried to pull them apart but to no avail. "Crikey, Sandy! Help me please!" Sandy flew up next to them, and cut at the bars with his gold sand. Tooth moved back some as not to get hit. Bunny pulled them off completely before running in and pulling Tooth into a tight embrace. North had walked over to Tooth's wings, his hands clenched into fists. Tooth wrapped her arms around Bunny's neck tightly.

"Bunny, we need to get out of here! Right now!"

"We have to get Frostbite, we're going to send you back to the Pole first though." He replied as he stroked the back of her head.

"Pitch turned him into a Fearling!" Bunny pulled back slightly to look at her.

"W-what?" It couldn't be true.

"Jack's a Fearling now!" She cried. Sandy blinked. So it could work on people. The rabbit pulled her close again.

"It's okay Tooth." He couldn't believe the bastard did it. North's blood ran cold. Tooth buried her face in Bunny's fur.

"Please Aster, we need to get out of here."

"O-okay." He stroked her feathers again.

"North, get the snow globe ready!" North pulled out a snow globe. "North Pole." He threw it at the ground, but before it landed black sand swallowed the small ball.

"Leaving so soon~~?"Sandy looked over in the direction of the voice. Tooth held onto Bunny even tighter than before once she heard Pitch speak. Bunny growled and pulled her close against him protectively. Tooth didn't look up, not wanting to see her wings lying on the ground. The rabbit picked her up and jumped down near North, he gently laid a paw on her head and made sure the wings were out of her view. "Awww~ aren't you two cute~?" Pitch laughed in the shadows. Sandy glared at Pitch. The images forming above his head were moving too quickly to see what they were. The Boogeyman laughed as he stepped out. "You really should work on talking." Sandy's glare intensified

"I'm going to kill you!" Bunny shouted. If he wasn't holding Tooth, he'd have tackled the bastard already. The dark spirit laughed once more.

"I doubt that~, how do you plan on killing me if you can't even protect your little girlfriend from me, hm~?" The Pooka stiffened as he was reminded of his failure. Toothiana's grip on him only tightened.

"Shut up Pitch!" She yelled, still not turning to look at him. Sandy didn't bother to wait. He flew right at Pitch with his whips out. Bunny held her tighter.

"Sandy wait!" North yelled out. Pitch made a wall of sand appear in front of him. Sandy stopped, flying back from the wall. The wall of sand started going after the Sandman. North moved in front of his friend and slashed at the sand before it could get to the small Guardian. Sandy hit the sand with his own whips, splitting some of it in half.

"It doesn't matter how much you fight, you've already lost~." Pitch chuckled. Sandy shook his head. "Oh but you have~, you're back down to four of you~." North could feel his heart clench, Jack had become like a son to him over the past year and it hurt him to know the teen had been turned into a fearling. Sandy looked saddened at the mention of the loss of Jack. The teen was nowhere in sight. Tooth wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack as a Fearling again. Bunny gritted his teeth. Why would MiM allow this happen?! North glared at the Nightmare King before quickly throwing a snow globe right in front of Bunny and Tooth.

"Hurry!" The Russian yelled at them; Pitch growled and tried to stop the rabbit before he jumped inside the portal with the injured fairy, but was too late. Now it was just the three of them left alone. Sandy pulled at North's sleeves, and gestured to the portal. Perhaps they should leave as well? North squeezed his eyes shut as he nodded, he didn't want to leave Jack but they didn't have a choice. 'Forgive me Jack.' North grabbed the small gold man as he jumped through the portal, leaving the Boogeyman. Pitch growled in frustration before composing himself...he could use this to push Jack away from them even more~.

Back at the North Pole, Tooth was clinging to Bunny as her tears soaked his fur.

"I can't believe he did that to Jack!"

"We'll get him back Tooth, I promise." He wasn't sure how and he highly doubted they could but she needed to hear those words. North collapsed onto a nearby wooden chair and buried his face into his hands. Sandy landed on his feet, looking between the others. Tooth shook her head.

"We won't be able to stop him this time. Look at what he's done to Jack!" Bunny held her tightly as he stroked the back of her head, he could feel a few spots where Pitch had pulled out her feathers.

"Hey don't say that. Everything'll be okay; we'll beat that bastard and get Frostbite back." She pulled back some to look up at him.

"Bunny... I really hope you're right." He gave her a small smile before he kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Tooth shook her head.

"No. My wings are gone..." The Australian frowned and tightly embraced her once more. Tooth returned the hug. "I'm just glad you came to get me."

"I wish we'd gotten there sooner." He was never going to forgive himself for letting her be taken and hurt.

"I wish you had too..." For both her and Jack's sakes.

"North, I'm going to patch her up." Bunny informed the other who just nodded; he still had his face in his hands and was beating himself up for letting Jack down. Sandy was as silent as ever, looking down into his lap. Now Jack was stuck in Pitch's clutches. Alone. Bunny carried Tooth to one of the guest rooms and sat her down on the bed before he looked for the first aid kit. Tooth watched him from the bed.

"Bunny... I can still feel them." Bunny frowned. There was nothing he could do to help.

"He's going to pay." Tooth grabbed his paw when he came back over; he looked at her, the anger in his face subsiding. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. The Pooka's face heated up and he momentarily forgot about his guilt. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to." Tooth gave him a small smile through the drying tears. Bunny returned it as best he could and wiped the tears away. She gave him another light kiss; against his better judgment telling him now wasn't the time, Bunny gently held her chin and kissed her lips. Tooth was a bit surprised, but returned the kiss none the less. He silenced the little voice, they both needed the distraction. And what a good distraction it would provide. Bunny pulled away, his face completely red under his fur as he glanced to the side.

"L-let's get you looked after real quick." She reached one hand up and rubbed one of his ears softly.

"Alright." The rabbit's foot started thumping on it's own and he tilted his head into her touch. Tooth smiled slightly, and reached her other hand up.

"Oooo-ooohh~~." The Pooka closed his eyes; he was yelling at himself or enjoying it so much. Tooth's smile widened a bit more. She normally would have flown up to rub at his ears, but that was impossible right now. Remembering the height difference, he knelt down so she could easily reach them. Tooth rubbed up and down his entire ear.

"Your fur is so soft."

"Mmmmmm~~." Bunny was enjoying the attention too much and didn't register what she said. She leaned her hear against the top of his.

"So cute." His foot thumped more as he rested his head on her lap. Tooth smiled, as one hand slid down to scratch behind one ear. Bunny's eyes snapped open. Uh-oh. That wasn't good; her actions were starting to make him feel good but in a different way. She could feel him tense up slightly. "Bunny?"

"H-huh?" Shit.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Oh why did he have to get all excited now?! Tooth leaned over so she could look at his face.

"You're lying again."

"So what if I am~?" He challenged, with a grin.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, not r-really." Although he was hurting knowing that Tooth had suffered. Maybe there was some way she would be able to grow her wings back. Tooth rubbed his ear slower.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmngh~ y-yeah~." Fuck. He was really fighting the urge to tackle her and kiss her until she passed out from lack of air. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. That didn't help his problem one bit.

"I love you Bunny." His eyes widened slightly and his face heated up tremendously. The Australian wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Toothiana." She happily returned his hug, leaning against his chest.

"I've loved you for a long time."

"Y-you have?" He blinked in surprise, although the Frostbite told him she liked him too, he never expected that. Tooth nodded.

"I just never could tell you for some reason."

"Sorry for being an idiot and not telling you I liked you sooner." He stroked her cheek once more. "It's alright Bunny." She replied, leaning against his hand. 'Ah fuck it.' Bunny stood up, picked the fairy up and plopped down backwards onto the bed so she was lying on top of him. Tooth blinked slightly but smiled at him. The rabbit returned the smile and leaned up to kiss her once more. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. One paw moved up to rest on the back of her head while the other stayed around her waist. Tooth enjoyed being so close to Bunny. It was so much better than being shut in a cage. He moved his paw up and down her back, being sure to avoid where her wings had been cut off. She let out a small sigh as she kissed him again. Bunny completely forgot about his little problem as he was lost in the kiss. Tooth smiled against his lips, leaning down even closer. The Pooka's hips lighted ever so slightly; Tooth looked down at him.

"Hm?"

"Enjoying yourself Bunny?"

"What if I am~?" Tooth pulled back a bit and smiled at him.

"That's good~."

"Are you enjoying yourself~?" He asked, stroking the side of her face.

"Very much so Bunny." Tooth nodded.

"Good." He was glad he could distract her and he was really glad their small break had helped him settle down slightly. Tooth let one hand go up again to stroke his ears. It had helped to take her mind off of what had happened. Bunny's eyes closed and he let out a soft moan, his hips bucked up slightly on their own. The Tooth Fairy looked down at him, before putting a bit more pressure on his ears. "Mmmng~." Crap, the Australian was having difficulty fighting his rising libido. She sat up slightly, still rubbing his ears. "T-Tooth, ah, d-don't do it s-so hard~." Great, she was gonna find out having his ears rubbed was actually a turn on. Tooth loosened her hand on his left ear.

"I'm sorry Bunny!" He sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment. His breathing was a little faster than normal as well. Her smile didn't falter as she lightly rubbed his ear. The rabbit pulled her down for another kiss, this one was a more passionate then the previous ones though. Tooth blinked a bit, before returning the kiss, both hands sliding down to cup Bunny's face. Bunny's paw slowly slid down her back as he put more force into the kiss. She leaned down closer to him.

"Tell me if I'm going too far." He mumbled, he didn't want to risk anything this by doing something stupid. She nodded slightly.

"Alright, I will." Bunny lightly licked her lips as his paw continued sliding down here back. Tooth blushed lightly as she felt his hand moving down further. The taller Guardian found her blush absolutely adorable. He stopped at her hip and slowly rubbed it. Tooth's hips turned into his touch. Bunny was surprised she was letting him go this far. Toothiana pulled back slightly, deep red in the face. The Easter Bunny couldn't help but laugh.

"Your face is completely red~." That only caused her blush to deepen further.

"It's your fault Bunny~!" He laughed again and stroked her red cheek.

"I guess it is~."

"It most definitely is." She smiled down at him.

"And what are you gonna do about it sheila?" She leaned down close.

"I'm going to have to kiss you again." Bunny grinned.

"I like the sound of that~." Tooth kissed him lightly.

"I do too~."

"Mmm~." The rabbit's paw slid down further past her hips. Tooth let out a little squeak, but kissed him again. Bunny chuckled against her lips.

"What's so funny Bunny~?"

"Your cute reactions~." She smiled against his lips. The Pooka tested his luck and rested his paw on the woman's ass. Another loud squeak escaped her mouth, but she didn't move away. He laughed and wondered what other sounds would come out of the fairy. By now Bunny's member had come out. Tooth looked down, and flushed an even darker red when she saw it.

"You're pretty excited." Bunny gave her a confused look before he realized what she meant; his face heated up tremendously.

"Crikey, s-sorry." Tooth rubbed his cheek.

"It's alright Bunny." He groaned and blushed in embarrassment. Tooth leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We can go further... just not right now. It's not that I don't want to... I'm just worried for Jack."

"I understand." Bunny gave her a small smile, although he was a bit disappointed, he didn't show it and kissed her back. "We should hurry and get you patched up before North or Sandy barge in." Tooth smiled and returned the kiss, glad that he understood.

"We should. They'd tease us if they found us." Bunny sat up, with Tooth still in his lap, and began cleaning and bandaging up her wounds. She sat still as he did so. The loss of her wings was coming back to the forefront of her mind. The rabbit kissed her shoulder every so often to help ease her mind. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through the fur on his leg. Once he finished, the Pooka wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Tooth leaned her head against his. "Thank you Bunny."

"You're welcome Tooth." The Easter Bunny replied and moved slightly to kiss her cheek.

She took one of his paws in her hand, and squeezed it tightly. Bunny squeezed back, he noted how small and soft her hand was. She leaned back against him. "I hope we can get him back." Bunny frowned.

"We will, I promise." Though he was wondering if they really could; Tooth nodded.

"I really hope that we can." She looked back at Bunny.

"We should go back out."

"Yeah." He didn't want to though; he just wanted to sit there with Tooth forever. She gave his paw a squeeze before standing up.

"Come on." Tooth would have liked to stay as well, but that just wasn't possible at the moment. Bunny followed suit and grinned down at her, a small devious glint in his eyes. Tooth blinked up at him. "Bunny?" His grin widened as he leaned down slightly and hooked his arms under her knees, picking her up bridal style.

"If you can't fly, I just I'll have to carry you~." Another squeak escaped her as she was picked up followed by a laugh.

"If you want to Bunny~." The Easter Bunny chuckled as he carried her back to join the others. Sandy looked up when they walked back into the main room.

"Hey Sandy, how's North holding up?" The shorter Guardian shook his head, and looked over to North, who hadn't moved an inch since Bunny left. The Pooka frowned and walked over to the man. "It'll be okay, we'll get Frostbite back." Tooth set her feet down and placed a hand on North's shoulder.

"We'll try our hardest." North looked up, his face stained with tears, and sighed.

"I don't know if we can this time Toothy." She frowned, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"We can only really hope that we can."

"Come on mate, you can't get depressed! You're supposed to be jolly!" Sandy nodded in agreement with Bunny. A small image of a happy North appeared above his head. A small smile formed on North's face and he chuckled.

"Spasibo." The old man wiped at his face before suddenly jumping up. "You're all right! We will protect the children and rescue Jack!" Tooth jumped back a bit. It was good to see North back to himself though.

"Of course we will!" She said. Bunny placed a hand on her shoulder so she didn't fall off the chair.

"That's the spirit mate." Sandy nodded enthusiastically, images showing them finding Jack.

"We've just got to stay positive!" Tooth said with a huge smile.

*At Pitch's Lair*

Said teen was sitting down in the room he had been left in again. Back to mulling over his decision to stay with Pitch. Pitch rejoined the younger immortal. "You were wise to not come Jack." Jack looked up at him. "They took the fairy and left after she told them you had become a fearling. Their comments...I don't think you can handle them quite yet." Jack's eyes widened slightly. They had taken Tooth and left? But... wouldn't they have tried to get him back at least? "What did they say?" "I'm not sure I should tell you, they were pretty harsh." The teen stood up. "Tell me." Pitch sighed. "I warned you. I believe one was 'good riddance.' 'Why did Manny chose him anyway, he was never useful.' They just get worse." Jack's face fell. They were supposed to be his family! How could they say things like that? It didn't occur to him that Pitch was making them up. His brain was filled with so many thoughts at the moment. Pitch walked closer to the teen and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jack leaned back against the wall heavily. "I can't believe they said that..."

"I know, but now you know the truth." The air in the room dropped several degrees as frost started to form on the wall where Jack's hands were.

"I knew it." Pitch silently stroked the teen's white locks. The temperature continued to drop as the frost spread even more. "I should have just stayed alone last year."

"I should have tried to warn you back then."

"I'm an idiot." Jack frowned.

"No, you were alone and took the first chance you had to not be alone. They just took advantage of that."

"I've been alone for 300 years. I would have been fine."

"In all honesty Jack, you would have ended up like me either way, had you just taken my offer the first time, you wouldn't have been hurt this much." Jack looked up at Pitch.

"...Probably."

"I won't force you to do anything now that you've decided on your own. In fact, I want to know what you want to do."

."I don't know what I want to do." The teen said. Pitch was a little disappointed with the answer; he wanted to know exactly what was going through his little fearling's mind. Jack walked away from the now frost covered wall. He hadn't ever been a terribly violent spirit, so it only made sense that he wouldn't want to attack them. He was the spirit of mischief and chaos though. Pitch wondered if his violent side would come out while he was a fearling, he'd have to find out some other time, he didn't want to lose the amount of trust he had managed to gain. If he lost it, he might not be able to get it back. Jack looked torn between anger and hurt. His supposed family had left him alone. Again. But, he wasn't completely alone this time. He had Pitch. And Pitch was more than happy to have the teen on his side. Jack paced back and forth slightly. "What if you're lying to me too?"

"Yes I admit I've done terrible things to you but that was only because you were with the Guardians. Did I lie about changing you back?" Jack looked at Pitch as he paced.

"No, you didn't. But what if you're lying about this? You could be." Pitch kept his composure, he wasn't about to lose his new fearling.

"I'm hurt Jack~, what can I do to convince you?" Jack glared at the ground as he moved, the room dropping in temperature even more.

"Prove to me you're not lying."

"How would you have me do that~?" Jack glanced up at him.

"I don't know."

"You'll just have to trust me then."

"..." Pitch stroked the teen's cheek and Jack slightly leaned into his hand. The older immortal grinned when he felt Jack lean into his hand. The teen still looked angry and hurt, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Jack?"

"I don't understand why they did it."

"I know~," The Boogeyman pulled the teen close. "They only care about themselves; you're just an outsider to them. We both are." Jack frowned, but let Pitch pull him closer.

"They left me alone for 300 years... why start now?" He stroked the younger's hair.

"The Man in the Moon made them Jack; they would never have talked to you if he had not ordered them to."

"But he made me too. Shouldn't we have been around each other more or something? It doesn't make sense." Pitch sighed.

"I know~, he's...difficult." In reality MiM was more manipulative than he was. Jack looked up at Pitch.

"And I don't understand how I was supposed to be a Guardian if they treated me like that."

"It wouldn't be the first time MiM made a mistake."

"So I'm just a mistake?"

"Your existence, no. Choosing you to be a Guardian, yes." Jack began pacing again.

"...So saving my sister had nothing to do with it?"

"He usually makes those who die saving a child immortal, I'm sure that's why he did, but he doesn't understand the difference between saving family and saving strangers."

"They're completely different things."

"Exactly~!" Jack formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at the nearby wall in frustration. Pitch fought the growing smirk; it was nice to see Jack angry at MiM and the Guardians. It just meant he was getting pulled more towards Pitch's side than before.

"Damn it!" And Pitch knew it too~. He didn't say anything and just watched the teen vent. Frost was forming all over the cave by this point, spreading out from where the teen was walking. He turned to Pitch. "Give me my staff back." Pitch's brow rose but he nodded. A second later, the staff appeared from the shadows and fell in front of Jack's feet. Jack leaned down and grabbed it. He felt much better having it back. Pitch hoped he wouldn't regret giving the spirit his staff back. Jack flew up and landed on the top of his staff. The Boogeyman continued to watch the teen, he was curious about what he was thinking. Jack was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "...I trust you." The Nightmare King mentally smirked in satisfaction. This meant bad things for the poor unsuspecting Guardians. Horrible things! With Jack on his side... things were about to get bad. Jack looked over at Pitch. "Don't give me reason to regret that."

"Of course~." Pitch held his hands up. Jack looked back to the ground again.

"Alright."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Tooth: I hope you get cavities!  
Shibi: already got two~ hahahahhaha! wait why am i laughing about that?...idk. woohoo! another one down~! there's so much more thou! so much editing!  
Tooth: you deserve it! *glares*  
Shibi: Hey, we gave you and bunny a special moment!  
Tooth: after cutting my wings off!  
Shibi: that was my idea 2~ hehehehe  
Guardians: *hold Tooth back as she screams indecent things in multiple languages*  
Shibi: I hope all of our lovely readers enjoyed~ and the next one will be up as soon as i finish w/ the damn editing *dodges random dagger* the fuck? Frosty! be a good minion and be my shield!


	6. An Unpleasant Reunion and Voices

Shibi: over 4000 views~ 3 u guys rock! we love ya'll's reviews XD i'm not even gonna put warnings in this, you really should just expect the worst because it's going to get a looot worse~ i hate editing T.T but oh well, we decided to post it so yeah, I will probably have more time to edit the chapters together since Frosty is in Orlando for HolidayMatsuri and I'm not sure if she has her laptop so good news for u guys! XDAlright i'll shut up now so ya'll can read~ enjoy~^^

Pitch rubbed Jack's shoulder; the teen looked up at him. The Boogeyman was smirking deviously on the inside, oh how he loved when things went the way he wanted them to~. It certainly was a good feeling. Jack moved a bit closer to the man. The thoughts of whether or not this was really the best idea still ran through his head, but if what the others had said was true... perhaps this was best. And that's exactly what Pitch wanted the poor teen to think~. The older spirit noted Jack hadn't moved away from his touch and grinned. It was a step up from the teen glaring at him in hatred. Jack wasn't really in the best state of mind at the moment, but that was to be expected. And Pitch was known to prey on the vulnerable~. And that was exactly what Jack was.

"I can see you're still conflicted~."

"I am." Jack nodded. Pitch's hand moved up and touched the teen's face and a small amount of sand swirled around the man's arm, ready for a command. Jack's blue eyes fell down to the sand. "What's that for?" He asked, looking at it warily.

"Nothing~. It's just excited~."

"Why's it excited?"

"Because of you~." Pitch smirked. Jack looked back up at Pitch. "Don't worry, it doesn't want to hurt you, quite the opposite actually~." Which made sense since he controlled the sand. The teen nodded slightly, his hold on his staff tightened still though. The Nightmare King chuckled at the spirit's reaction. "I guess it enjoyed playing with you."

"Changing me into a Fearling?"

"That too~." He chuckled once more at the teen. Jack's face turned red.

"You meant the other thing we did?" He was still rather innocent.

"Now you're starting to catch on Jack~." That caused his blush to spread even more. It stood out on his pale skin. The dark spirit was thoroughly amused by the teen's reactions. Jack took a small step backwards, growing even redder. "Shy all of a sudden~?" Pitch teased. And cue Jack backing up even more.

"Hell no!"

"Then why are you moving away from me~?" The younger spirit stopped moving, leaning against his staff.

"I'm not moving."

"Oh Jack~ always trying to act tough~." Pitch laughed.

"Shut up Pitch. It's not funny."

"Oh but it is my little fearling~." He liked how that sounded~.

"No, it's not."

"Then we can just agree to disagree." The Boogeyman shrugged as he walked closer to the teen nonchalantly.

"Or we can just agree that I'm right." Jack said, watching Pitch, who laughed once more and shook his head.

"You are amusing~."

"I'm glad I'm good entertainment." He replied sarcastically. The Nightmare King smirked; oh the teen had no idea how entertaining he was, and in more ways than one~.Jack walked around the room a bit, not walking close to Pitch. "Where are we anyways?"

"Just an area of my lair~. There are many areas you have yet to see." Jack tapped the walls with his fingers.

"Hmm." Pitch fought the urge to send Jack through the shadows, as enjoyable as the teen's reactions were, he didn't want to push it. "I guess I'll see more of it eventually." He said to himself.

"You want to see more~?" Pitch asked, almost revealing his surprise. Jack slowly nodded, looking back over at Pitch.

"Yeah."

"Very well." Pitch chuckled before walking towards the shadowy wall and grabbed the back of Jack's shirt just before he walked through the shadow. The two appeared in a large room, the walls looked the same as any of the other's that Jack had seen. There was a large opening on one wall, which seemed to be some sort of window. "Feel free to look to around, just be careful to not pry too much~. There are some things lurking here even I don't like." Jack walked over to the window, and looked out of it. There was nothing but black, as if it had consumed everything. A pair of glowing red eyes opened in the distance; then, another pair appeared, but closer. More red eyes opened, each one seemingly getting closer and closer to the Winter spirit. Jack took a few steps back. That was just weird and rather disturbing to see. Now that he thought about it, he was actually missing the cold areas of the world where he usually spent time. Pitch let out a small chuckle and placed his hands on the back of the teen's shoulders.

"I don't get how you can live down here."

"I don't really have much choice and I'm not down here all the time."

"Still."

"Jack, I've been around centuries before you~, I've become quiet used to it and the things I haven't, I ignore."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Guess it's just me. I wouldn't want to live down here." Pitch chuckled and rubbed Jack's shoulders.

"Ah yes, I forgot you like to roam around and not be in one place too long~."

"Nope. Too much to see and plenty to do."

"Hmmm~ well as a reward for joining me, I'll let you continue to roam around~." It's not like the teen could run away, especially now that Pitch's sand was inside him. Jack probably hadn't thought of that when he agreed to join Pitch. There really was no way of getting away from Pitch now. So naive~. Pitch lowered his gaze down the spirit's back and towards his ass; Jack looked up at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Mmm~, I'll give you a guess~." Pitch smirked.

"Me obviously."

"Nice to see you're used to it~~."Jack blushed lightly. The Boogeyman chuckled, his little fearling was so fun to mess with~. "Answer me honestly Jack~, did you enjoy it~?"

"Did I enjoy what?" he asked, feigning naivety. He knew exactly what Pitch wanted to know.

"Don't play dumb with me Jack~."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You know exactly what you're doing~." The Nightmare King chuckled and ran a finger down Jack's spine. A shiver ran down the teen's back as his blush only deepened.

"Well what did you want to know?" Pitch let out a sigh.

"Going to be stubborn I see." Jack was known for his stubbornness though. He could handle a stubborn child. Reaching his hand around, he cupped Jack's crotch. Jack jumped slightly at the hand around his nether regions and took yet another small step back. But he couldn't deny that it did feel pretty good. "Are you going to continue to act dumb~?"

"...Possibly."

"Do I need to force the answer out of you~?" He asked, leering down at the teen.

"No."

"Then just answer the question Jack~." Pitch said, although he'd have preferred having to pry the answer out of him.

"I might have." Jack said, making Pitch raise a brow and smirk; he took a step forward.

"Really now~? As yourself~?" Jack shook his head.

"When you changed me."

"Oh well that I already knew, you're moaning made that very clear~." Pitch took another step forward. Jack's body instinctively moved backwards slightly, mind going back to the first time. The Boogeyman noticed and his grin faltered slightly. He knew the teen would come around eventually; it was just a matter of waiting. "You don't want to feel that way as yourself~?" He challenged, wondering if the spirit would take the bait.

"Not all that much." He replied, thinking back to the rape. It was rather hard to forget it, and it hadn't been all that long since it had happened. Pitch shrugged.

"Alright~." He could wait~. A small Nightmare came out of nowhere and snuggled against Pitch. The Boogeyman pet it. Jack looked it over. It looked just like the others, just miniature and a little more adorable. It noticed Jack and tilted it's head in curiosity before going to snuggle against the Winter spirit's neck as well. Jack stood still and let it nuzzle against him. It was... odd to say the least. Pitch chuckled in amusement. "Not all Nightmares are bad Jack." The teen hesitantly reached one hand up and patted it on the back. It seemed to like the attention and snuggled even closer. Who could ignore such an adorable little Nightmare~~? He ran his hand up and down's it back, a small smile forming. It was pretty cute. It was pretty much like Sandy's sand animals, just pure black. He formed a snowflake into his other hand and held it up for the mare. The small Nightmare stopped snuggling against the spirit's neck and floated curiously towards the snowflake. It sniffed the cold object; it was freezing, but quite pretty up close. Jack took a couple steps back, still holding the snowflake up. The Nightmare followed like a puppy about to be given a treat. He stopped walking and waited for it to catch up. It practically tackled the snowflake and started playing with it in the teen's hand. Jack laughed slightly, watching it. Pitch smirked as he watched the young spirit and the Nightmare. The small horse tried gnawing on it like a chew toy. It wasn't exactly made for that, and sent a chill down the Nightmare. The Nightmare shivered and spit it out before letting out a sneeze. Jack laughed louder, patting it on the back. It shook it's head before snuggling against Jack's neck again. "How odd." Pitch commented. The teen looked over at Pitch.

"What's odd?"

"They normally don't warm up to people. But it seems to really like you."

"Oh." He said. "That is weird." The Nightmare seemed to be smiling as it rubbed it's head against the teen's neck; Jack smiled at it. It was a friendly little guy.

"Keep it, if you want." Pitch offered.

"..Really?"

"Of course." The Nightmare's head perked up before snuggling against Jack even more, if that were possible. Pitch wasn't making it do that and he wondered why it had taken to the Winter spirit. Jack liked the little Nightmare, which was amazing seeing as how he wasn't all that found of the lair they were currently in. Well the thing was a lot more adorable than the actual lair. It settled on Jack's shoulder and curdled up as if it were going to sleep.

"Huh, cute." Jack said, turning his head slightly to look at it. Pitch grinned and turned when a larger version appeared. It neighed and moved it's head some.

"Well go then." The Boogeyman waved it off and it disappeared. Jack looked over right as the larger Nightmare disappeared. They weren't as cute as this little mini one was. Not at all. "Honestly, they act like I'm needed for every little nightmare." Pitch mumbled to himself.

"How many are there?"

"Of them? Hm, thousands, maybe more." He honestly had lost count decades ago.

"That's a lot." Jack said. Such a large number. There were a lot of children in the world, which meant plenty of Nightmares could be made~. Pitch shrugged.

"I used to have more." The Guardians had gotten rid of quite a few of them when they fought. He nodded. Children... Jamie. What would Jamie think of him being a Fearling? Better yet, what would all of the children who now believed in him think? Such internal struggle the poor teen was going through~. Jack leaned against his staff, thoughts of all of the children entering his mind now. Pitch noticed the new fear growing in the younger spirit. "You shouldn't worry about that." That only caused the fear to grow more.

"And why not?"'

"They'll only find out if the Guardians or you tell them." He wasn't going to hurt the young boy that was so attached to Jack unless he needed to.

"Are you sure?"

If the children stop believing in you then I'm down one Fearling, so why would I tell them~?"

"...Can you not call me that?"

"I could~." Pitch chuckled.

"Then don't."

"Fine~."

The Nightmare King laughed again, he doubted he'd ever be bored again thanks to the spirit.

"Good." Jack said, standing up straight. The little Nightmare's head perked up slightly and tilted questioningly at Jack. Jack patted it on the head; it smiled and settled back down on his shoulder.

"Anything else~?"

"No, nothing."

"Alright~." Pitch smirked. "Should I even ask if you want your own room since you've expressed your distaste for this place~?"Jack shook his head. He probably wouldn't be staying there that much.

"Nope. I've never had a room anywhere. I'm good." Pitch raised a brow.

"I would have thought the fat man would have provided one, but then again it doesn't surprise me."

"North has a lot of guest rooms." The Boogeyman just shrugged as Jack looked around the room once more. A few red eyes were still looking at him from the window. He avoided the window. Those things were just plain creepy.

"You're free to go when you want but come back when I call for you."

"How would I hear you?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I can use your little pet, I doubt you'd want me speaking to you in your head~." Jack shook his head. Just the thought of that put him off. "Alright~, well I must go once more~. Many nightmares to give~." Pitch grinned before disappearing into the shadows. Jack blinked. How was he supposed to get out? The little Nightmare sensed it's owner's problem and flew off his shoulder before tugging on his shirt, leading him towards a shadowy wall. Jack followed after the Nightmare. It looked like it knew something. It released the teen's shirt before flying into the shadow. After a few seconds, it reappeared and tugged on Jack's shirt once more. The teen followed after it, hand first through the shadows. The Nightmare flipped happily and moved behind Jack to push him towards the shadow more. Jack moved a bit quicker, walking into the shadow. The little black horse flew up on top of the globe in the main room of Pitch's lair. Jack looked up at it, before catching a breeze and flying up to the top of it as well. The Nightmare became distracted by the pretty glowing lights on the globe. Jack sat down on top of it, leaning his head against his staff. The small sand creature was trying to eat the little lights but with no luck. Jack laughed lightly at the Nightmare.

*At the North Pole*

"Are you should this is a good idea? I mean, we just escaped. For the second time mate!" Bunny was a little wary, but North waved him off.

"If you don't want to come, stay here with Tooth. Sorry Toothy but we can't risk you getting hurt even worse, you must stay with Yetis." Tooth nodded in understanding. There wasn't all that much that she could do in such a state anyways. She had no wings to use as weapons, and she couldn't fly.

"Bunny, please go. You all need to be careful though." The Pooka sighed, he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine. We will." There was no point in telling her not to worry. Tooth would be worried either way. Sandy patted them both on the shoulder before flying over to North. Bunny grabbed Tooth's shoulders and gave her a quick but hard kiss before joining the other two. North grinned at the tall rabbit. "Don't you say anything."

"Is everybody ready!?" North bellowed to the other two Guardians with snow globe in hand. Tooth gave Bunny a smile and waved to them.

"Good luck you guys!" she said. Sandy waved back before looking to North with a firm nod.

"Pitch's Lair." The Russian said before tossing it down. Bunny waved back before he was pulled into the portal by North. Sandy followed after the other two. The rabbit hoped that wouldn't be the last time he saw the fairy. North was ready for a fight and he wanted Pitch's blood; his sadness had turned to anger. Angry Guardians were not good. Not good at all. Sandy, though he didn't speak, was seething on the inside. He wanted to get Jack back and defeat Pitch for good.

*Pitch's Lair*

The little sand creature looked up at Jack before flying up to snuggle his chest. It continued to wiggle against the teen's chest before it's head suddenly shot up as it sensed something was off. Jack patted the Nightmare, raising a brow when it's head shot up.

"What is it?" The portal finally opened and the Guardians popped out. North was just glad they didn't land on the ground this time. The small Nightmare growled lightly at the intruders before hiding behind the teen's neck. Jack's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw them. He thought back to what Pitch had told him; but, a more rational part of his brain reminded him that he was close to them as well.

"Crikey." Bunny rubbed his head, hoping to get rid of the oncoming headache.

"You can complain later Bunny!" North glared, getting his swords out. The sand horse looked up at it's owner. Jack didn't move from his spot on top of the globe. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Jack! You're okay! Tooth said Pitch turned you into a fearling!" North was overjoyed to see Jack unharmed.

"You gave us quite the scare Frostbite." Even Bunny smiled when he saw the teen. Jack was highly confused now. Had Pitch lied to him? They seemed genuinely happy to see him. The teen flew down off of the globe and landed a few feet away from him.

"Why did you come back?" He asked.

"We came to get you mate." The rabbit replied but then noticed the small Nightmare and pulled out his new boomerang. The little creature flew into Jack's shirt, afraid of the giant rabbit. Jack patted it through his shirt.

"Why'd you come back for me?" He asked again. It was a good idea to see if they would say anything along the lines of what Pitch had said.

"Why wouldn't we come back for you?" North asked, his happiness dampening slightly at the question. What was wrong with him? Bunny blinked at the teen's actions.

"Frostbite, why're you protecting that thing?"

"It's not hurting anyone." Jack said. There was definitely something off about him. Bunny stared at Jack as if he were insane. North's mind was racing with possible reasons as to why Jack was acting strange...wait, was this a trick? He knew Pitch wouldn't be above tricking them with a fake Jack. Jack looked between the three of them. He really wanted to ask them if they had said those things about him. But how would that go over? Sandy looked sadly at Jack, hoping Tooth had been wrong. North's grip on his swords tightened before he whispered.

"Pitch might be tricking us, Jack is acting too strange." Bunny glanced at the Russian. 'That would make sense.' He hoped that was the case, if not...he didn't want to think about it. The little Nightmare poked it's head out slightly. Jack patted it on the head.

"How much does Pitch lie?" Jack asked, looking at them. Sandy tilted his head. An odd question. North and Bunny exchanged glances.

"Jack, now is not time for questions, we must hurry before he comes back." North replied. Bunny was glaring at the little Nightmare; he still didn't like the fact Jack was protecting it. It shrunk back down into Jack's shirt some. He took a couple steps closer.

"Just tell me. How much does Pitch lie about?" He'd heard so much recently, he really had no idea what to believe.

"Jack, we do not have time for this!" North was starting to get a little frustrated with the young spirit. Jack frowned, glancing down at the Nightmare. Maybe he should just go with them.

"What's with you Frostbite? You greet us with an attitude, you have that thing then you ask weird questions."

"Let's just go." North was still a little wary, what was wrong with him? He pulled out another snow globe and used it to open a new portal.

"That thing's not coming with us mate." Bunny glared at it. The Nightmare cowered against Jack. Jack looked down at it and shooed it out from his shirt.

"Just stay here little guy." He said; it frowned at him as it floated next to the teen. Feed up, Bunny threw a boomerang at it. The little sand horse let out a small squeak and flew back towards Jack. Jack flew back up to the globe and set the Nightmare down. "Just stay up here, ok?" The spirit said, before going back to the group. It nodded and shivered as Jack set it down, terrified of the rabbit and his boomerang. The Pooka glared at Jack as he caught his boomerang.

"What is wrong with you, acting like it's some pet. It's one of Pitch's Nightmares! What don't you get about that?!" The Winter spirit's hold on his staff tightened.

"Will you stop yelling at me?!" "

No! And I'm not going to stop until you get it through your thick head!"

"Bunny, stop it, you can fight later." Jack pushed past Bunny and walked through the portal.

"Let's just go, ok?" The Australian growled.

"You could be a little more appreciative, we could have left your annoying ass here, ya know!" Sandy flew up to Bunny and shook his head. An image of Jack and him changing a bit appeared above his head. There was something wrong. The Pooka didn't need to be told something was wrong with the teen and ignored his friend.

"Oi, are ya deaf now?"

"Bunny, just stop it will you?" North cut in. Jack was standing at the portal, waiting for all of them.

"Can we please go?"

"Fine, but I'm not done with you Frostbite." Bunny glared at the teen. North sighed and followed the others. Jack seemed to ignore his glares and walked through the portal. The Pooka went in after, followed by the Russian who was hurrying up Sandy. Sandy flew in after the other two exited on the other side. Tooth jumped up out of the chair she had been sitting in and ran over. "Don't even bother sheila, Frostbite's acting like a child. Again." Tooth frowned slightly.

"He is?" Jack looked back at Bunny.

"No I'm not."

"Then what are you acting like?! You sure aren't acting like yourself!" Bunny couldn't understand why Jack was acting this way and it was pissing him off.

"I'm acting like myself Bunny." He wasn't really, but that didn't occur to the spirit. "Whatever, I'm not dealing with an ungrateful brat." The Australian grumbled and walked past Jack, being sure to bump into his shoulder the same way Jack had done earlier. Jack's face fell at his words. That sounded awfully familiar to what Pitch had told him not that long ago.

"Then you should have just left me there."

"Maybe we should have!" Bunny snapped.

"Bunny!" Tooth gasped slightly. The room's temperature dropped significantly, and it was not because a window was open.

"You both need to calm down." North intervened, honestly the two picked the worst times to fight. "Jack, calm down some okay, a few elves have already frozen."

Jack shook his head slightly, the temperature going back up a few degrees.

"Sorry North."

"Is fine." The Russian replied. "Bunny, apologize."

"M-me?! I don't think so. The brat should apologize!"

"Bunny!" Tooth said, giving him a sharp look.

"Tooth, he protected one of Pitch's Nightmares! A-and...wait, you said he was a fearling, are you sure it was him?"

"It was!" Tooth nodded.

"Fuck." Jack leaned against his staff slightly.

"He's normal now though, why would Pitch turn him back?" Bunny asked as North turned to Jack.

"Jack, please tell us what is going on."

"...Pitch changed me back."

"Why?" North pressed, although part of him didn't want to know the answer.

"I don't know." Lying to the other Guardians? Shame on you Jack. That would more than likely come back to bite him in the ass later on. The Russian frowned, sensing Jack was keeping the truth from them, but hugged the teen.

"Let's just be glad he did." Jack returned the hug after a few seconds.

"Yeah…"Bunny rolled his eyes; he was still pretty pissed about how Jack was acting. The teen glanced over at Bunny, so much for the good terms they had been on. The Pooka's arms were crossed and he was glaring at the ground. Tooth walked over to him.

"Bunny?"

"What Tooth?" He didn't mean to be nasty to her; he just wasn't good at not projecting his anger. She ignored his angry tone and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Even the kiss didn't help his anger. "I'm going home." He said before tapping the ground with his foot.

"Bunny, don't be like that."

"Sorry, but if I'm around Frostbite any longer, I might end up punching him."

"...Alright. Just try and calm down, ok?"

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek before jumping into the hole; it soon disappeared. North sighed and shook his head. Tooth walked over to them.

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so, we don't need to be at each other's throats right now." North said to her before turning back to Jack. "Jack, tell me everything that happened." Jack was back to leaning against his staff.

"North, can you answer my question first?"

"What question?"

"How much does he lie?"

"Jack, it's Pitch. I doubt he ever tells truth and I'm sure he'd do anything just to get people to believe in him again." Jack looked down at the ground.

"...He told me that you guys were happy to be rid of me." North groaned, that bastard.

"You didn't believe him did you?"

"...I did. I'm really confused right now."

"Jack, why would you ever think that?" The Russian looked a little hurt.

"I don't know." Santa tried to hide the slight look of disappointment that crossed his face. Jack sat down in one of the nearby chairs. "I guess the stuff he said to me made sense?"

"Made sense?! Jack, I know we ignored you for 300 years and that was wrong of us, but you should know we would never want you gone." He chastised the teen. Yhe Winter spirit frowned.

"But why did you ignore me for so long to begin with?" He asked, Jack had gotten very good over the years at burying the want to be accepted by them. It was still there even after all they had been through in the last year. North opened his mouth to reply but closed it and moved his gaze away from the young immortal. Tooth and Sandy really had no answer for him either. The Guardians had all known about Jack, and had their random encounters with him. But none had really gone out of their way to include him in anything.

"I guess we just did not think you were important at time." He said a little too bluntly. "Uh, wait, that came out wrong, how do I put this nice way?" Jack's frown deepened. Perhaps Pitch had been right all along. He really had no idea anymore of who or what to believe.

"No, it's fine. I get it." North felt like he just did more harm than good, there was no telling much Pitch screwed with his mind. The teen could swear there was a pain growing in his chest. All of those years they had ignored him, the lies that Pitch had spoken, and the fact that he was so confused now. It was all building up. The taller man noticed the teen's distress and frowned.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"That might be a good idea." Jack nodded slightly. North's worry was just getting worse. What if Pitch messed with his head too much? It was Pitch. Only the worse could be expected. Jack stood up and started down the hallway. The Guardian of Wonder groaned once he couldn't see Jack and plopped down onto his big chair. "I am getting too old for this."

"We all are old friend." Tooth sighed.

"I suppose you're right Toothy."

"We'll talk to him in a bit some more." North nodded, hoping Jack would be better by then. Tooth patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. The bearded man placed his large hand on top of her's.

"Spasibo." Tooth smiled slightly.

"I'll check on him in a bit."

"We'll have to check on Bunny later as well."

"I hope he's cooled down some by then." Tooth said.

"Hopefully." North sighed again as Tooth sat down in a nearby chair.

Jack found an empty room, and closed the door behind him. He plopped down on the bed, and buried his head into a pillow. Something nudged the teen's head lightly and Jack looked up. The little Nightmare perked up when it saw the teen acknowledge it before snuggling against his cheek. Jack smiled slightly, and patted it on the head.

"Hey there." It flipped happily before curling up against Jack. Jack curled an arm around it, and laid his head back down. It yawned lightly before closing it's eyes. The little sand creature sure was attached to the teen. It definitely was very cute, and not like the other larger Nightmares. The little sand creature started to snore lightly. Jack soon followed the little Nightmare into sleep.

"It took Bunny long time to bandage your wounds." The Russian commented, a small grin forming on his face. Tooth blushed immediately.

"It did, didn't it?" North's grin widened. "I wonder why that was~?"

"It just took a bit." She said, blush brightening; North gave her a knowing look.

"I do not think it takes twenty minutes Toothy~~."

"Of course it does North~." She giggled slightly.

"So why are you blushing~?"

"Oh, no reason." She said..

"Do I have to have Yetis wash sheets~?" North laughed, causing Tooth's face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"No!" The taller Guardian laughed and patted Tooth's back.

"I am just messing with you." She smiled at him slightly.

"I know North."

"Oh, I can't wait to tease Bunny~."

"North! Don't be too mean!" The bearded man just laughed. Tooth laughed with him. Poor Bunny had no idea what was coming.

"Oh poor little Jack~ so much conflict in one person isn't healthy~." A voice spoke to him as he started dreaming. Jack blinked, looking around to try and find the source of the voice. "You're not seriously buying their lies, are you~? Look at how the rabbit treated you~. A family doesn't do that~." The voice continued." But he was always like that." Jack said. "The old man wasn't though~." "But..." "He did practically kidnap you and forced you to help them~." Jack looked down. "But they care about me." A few yards away, four silhouettes resembling the Guardians appeared. "What makes you think we ever cared about you Frostbite?" Jack's head snapped up. "You said that you did!" "Naive and desperate children believe anything." The tallest silhouette replied in a Russian accent. Jack backed away from the figures. "Who in their right mind would care about you?" The silhouette with the Australian accent said. Jack's hopes about Pitch being the liar were falling every minute. "...I don't know." "No one, that's who." A boomerang flew at the teen. Jack dodged out of the way. "Just do us favor and leave." Jack frowned, but backed up further from them. "And don't come back Frostbite." Said Winter spirit jerked awake at that moment, the nightmare fresh on his mind. It had seemed so real. "They don't want me here."

North's mind went back to Jack, he wanted to check on him but wondered if it was too early. Tooth seemed to be reading his mind when she spoke up.

"Maybe we should go look in on him?"

"Just quick peek, Pitch has done number on his mind. I don't want us to seem too overbearing."

"Alright." Tooth nodded and started down the hallway; North walked with her towards the room Jack normally stayed in when he visited.

The small sand creature tilted it's head at him in confusion before rubbing against the teen's cheek, it could sense something was wrong with it's owner. Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed. The room had grown very cold while he had slept, and there was a thin layer of frost covering the floor.

"Fuck!" The Nightmare started shivering and moved into the teen's shirt for warmth. Tooth looked down at the door handle, where some ice had formed. She knocked at the door.

"Jack?" The teen flinched when he heard his name. The Russian became a little concerned when he saw the ice.

"Jack, are you alright? We came to check on you." Jack slid backwards on the bed, not answering the two. Tooth opened the door slowly, and peered in. "Jack?" North peered in as well, glad to see the teen was still there.

"...What?" He asked.

"We came to check on you, see if you were alright." Jack shook his head as Tooth turned the light on in the room. North slipped on the iced floor as he walked into the room; he frowned as he noticed the rest of the room was covered in ice and snow as well. Tooth followed after him, trying not to slip herself.

"Why did you come get me if you don't care about me?" Jack asked. The older Guardian blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"You said it yourself. You don't care about me." North furrowed his brows; he was even more confused now.

"Of course I care about you, we all do. I've never said we don't." Jack shook his head.

"You just told me." He clearly couldn't separate dreams from reality at this point. Tooth walked up to the bed.

"We would never say such a thing Jack!"

"We were in other room, how could we have said that?"

"I heard you though!" North let out a loud sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Jack I understand Pitch told you things, but they aren't true. You need to stop thinking we don't care about you."

"You could be lying to me." Jack said, looking highly confused. The Russian's blood was starting to boil from his anger at Pitch and now rising frustration with Jack.

"Tooth, reason with him please." That would only succeed at pushing Jack even further away though. Tooth reached out to touch Jack's cheek but he moved away. 'Maybe it was good thing Bunny left.'

"Jack, I swear to you that we didn't say anything of the sort." The little Nightmare pooped it's head out of the top of Jack's shirt. Tooth backed up a few inches from the bed when she saw it. North blinked and stared at Jack.

"I thought you left it." It lightly growled at the Tooth Fairy.

"Stop." Jack said, looking down at the Nightmare. "And I did." The sand horse whined but did as commanded before moving to snuggle against Jack's neck, wanting assurance it wasn't in trouble.

"Maybe Bunny was right to mad at you." The teen patted it's head before freezing and looking at North, pain was clear in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Look at what you are doing, you're petting that thing." The man hated seeing the pain on the teen's face but he needed to be blunt right now. "Jack, I care about you but I, we can't help you if you continue to act like this." Jack's hand dropped from the Nightmare.

"I'm so confused North." North frowned and walked over to the winter spirit and hugged him tightly; Jack slowly returned the hug. It was familiar and comforting. A sudden image of North stabbing Jack in his back with one of his swords while hugging him appeared in the teen's mind. Jack flinched noticeably at the image.

"What is wrong Jack?" North asked as he pulled away.

"Nothing." The bearded Guardian frowned; he noticed the little Nightmare was still on Jack's shoulder and shooed it.

"Away with you." It growled and tried to hide in Jack's hair, which didn't work well considering it stood out against the white locks. Jack shook his head, trying to get the Nightmare out of it.

"I want my head to stop being so fucked up." He frowned, sitting back down on the bed. The small creature frowned, a hurt look on it's features. North glared at it.

"We need to stop Pitch, it's the only way."

"But how are we going to do that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I'll rip him limb from limb if I have to."

"I'd like to see that." Jack looked up at North, a bit of his old self was shining through. More images of the Guardians hurting Jack flashed in his mind. The little Nightmare frowned, it didn't want to lose it's new owner. Jack rubbed at his head, wishing the images would stop. Each one was more violent than the last. A new image flashed of them hurting Jamie; Jack scowled slightly at that one. North frowned again and placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder causing Jack to flinch yet again. Jamie's voice cried out in Jack's head. 'Why didn't you protect me from them Jack!?' Jack grabbed at his head with both hands.

"Jamie!" North backed up slightly.

"What about Jamie?" He asked, worried.

"You're all going to hurt him!" The older Guardian's eyes widened some.

"What are you talking about Jack, we would never hurt a child." Jamie's screams of agony and hurt echoed in Jack's mind. He gripped his head tighter as he sat down on the bed again.

"But I can hear him screaming!" North glanced over at Tooth, full of worry.

"Maybe it's that Nightmare." North glared over at the creature, who shook it's head, poor thing was being falsely accused. "Or maybe it's Pitch's doing." Tooth said. Jack buried his head in his hands.

"Either way, it's not good." The man clenched his fists, he hated feeling so helpless. 'JACK!' Jamie's voice continued to scream and weep. The teen was muttering under his breath.

"Make it stop!"

"Sandy can you stop it?!" North turned to the short, golden spirit. 'Jack, it hurts, make them stop! Make them stop! Please!' Jamie cried. Sandy had been observing from the doorway for the last few minutes. He floated into the room, and sent some sand flying to Jack's head. It landed on top of his head, and he gradually let his hands leave his face. The gold sand was counter-acting with the black sand that Pitch had used on the teen previously, and it was shutting the images in his head off. Even if the images were fading, there was no way Jack could ever forgot those screams. The little Nightmare frowned and settled in Jack's lap to comfort him. The teen didn't reach down to pat it this time though. The screams were gone, being replaced with happier thoughts.

"North..." North immediately knelt down in front of the teen and hugged him again tightly.

"It's okay Jack."

"I'm so tired of this." He felt like this had been going on for months, when it had only been about two days.

"I know, we will find way to stop him. I promise." The older Guardian said, squeezing the younger even tighter. 'He's lying Jack! Don't trust him!' Jamie's voice still cried out, but it was very faint thanks to the Sandman's sand. Jack did his best to ignore it. He really wanted to believe North, he really did. The little sand horse squeezed it's way from between the two and accidentally ended up next to the sandman. North stroked the back of the tortured teen's head. Jack leaned against him heavily. Sandy looked down at the Nightmare; it blinked up at Sandy before flying up to lick the golden spirit's face out of gratitude for helping it's owner. The Russian hated seeing Jack like this. Sandy smiled slightly, this Nightmare wasn't too bad. He reached out to pat it. Jack wrapped his arms around North tightly. It smiled and snuggled against Sandy some before motioning to Jack and tilting it's head in confusion, as if to ask if he'd be okay. 'Jack, no! They're going to hurt both of us!'

"Stop! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Jack yelled. 'Please Jack! I don't want to die!' Jamie's voice cried. North's hold on the teen tightened. Sandy patted Jack's head, more sand landing there. With that amount the voice stopped altogether. For now at least. The shaking teen buried his face against North. The Russian squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to comfortingly stroke the other's hair. Jack was greatly relieved the voice had finally stopped.

"It's okay Jack, it's okay." The Nightmare frowned and gently nudged the teen's neck. Jack didn't respond to the Nightmare, just staying still. It's frown deepened and settled down on Jack's shoulder. Tooth patted him on the back lightly. Jack leaned against North for quite a while, before pulling back some. North looked down at him, his face still full of worry.

"Thanks Sandy.." The Russian smiled slightly and ruffled the teen's hair. Sandy smiled as Jack looked up at North.

"Things will go back to way they were, you'll see. I think I miss Bunny complaining to me about you pranking him." The man laughed a little more.

"I hope you're right." Everyone did. It would be so nice if things could get back to normal. North blinked.

"I forgot about him, we should make sure he's calmed down as well." Tooth nodded.

"I hope he has."

"I really don't want to split up but it's probably best if Jack does not come. No offense Jack, but you really made Bunny mad." Jack looked down slightly.

"Alright, I get it." He said, sitting back on the bed again. Sandy sat down next to him, deciding to stay as well. The Nightmare licked Jack's cheek as it frowned.

"Tooth and I will be back soon."

"Alright." He replied as North started walking out of the room but slipped on the still ice covered floor and groaned. Tooth almost tripped over him, but was able to catch herself. The little Nightmare fell off Jack's shoulder as it silently laughed. Jack patted it lightly, laughing slightly despite the headache he now had.

"Oh you think is funny?" North grumbled as he tried to stand up. Sandy nodded as Tooth hid her laughter behind her hands. After some failed attempts, the Russian just slid across the ice until he made it to the door so he could stand on iceless ground. Tooth walked after him, it was a bit easier for her to make her way since she was naturally light footed. North finally stood up and waited for the fairy before pulling out a snow globe. He really didn't know what he'd do without them. Tooth waited for him to throw it, she really hoped Bunny was calm now. "The Warren." He muttered before tossing it down. The magic portal opened up and he gestured for Tooth to go first with a grin. "Do you two need private moment~~?"Tooth blushed furiously before grabbing North's hand and pulling him through the portal. The man laughed as he was pulled through the portal. The Nightmare had flown up to rut around in Jack's hair.

"Bunny?" Tooth called as they stepped out of the portal. The rabbit was nowhere to be seen. North frowned.

"Where could he be hiding?" She walked around a bit.

"I have no idea. Bunny?" North looked around and noticed a trail of blood staining the grass.

Shibi:MUHAHAHHAHAHAH! i am such a bitch with all the cliffhangers~ XD  
Bunny: you two sheilas are so dead!  
Shibi: our blood lust will not be sated! hahahhahahahah!  
Bunny: wtf is wrong with you?  
Shibi: many things my adorable fluffy bunny~ hope ya'll enjoyed~ reviews are always awesome and hang on for the next chapter~ i love ruining childhoods~~ my future kids are going to be so screwed XD  
Bunny: poor lil ankle biters =_=  
Shibi: if it makes you feel better i'm considering naming a son aster, it just sounds like such a badass name! my kids shall be badass and awesome! BYE my pretties~!


End file.
